Darkness into Light
by AmaranthineXMemoria
Summary: Sanyo is a dark, human-hating pureblood who isolates herself and only talks among a specific group of friends she's close with. But now Yuki has been kidnapped after leaving the Academy to live with Kaname. Will Sanyo bother to help rescue the poor girl?
1. How it All Began

Ch.1: How it all Began

Kaname: Yuki, Yuki.

Yuki's eyes blinked open softly. Her blood red eyes awoke and her entire body rose up from her bed slowly.

Kaname: Yuki, how are you feeling?

Yuki: Much better, Kaname-senpai.

Kaname: I'm glad to here that, dear wife.

Kaname embraced her into a warm hug. Yuki did the same back.

Kaname: Get some rest now. You're still in pretty weak shape.

Yuki: Hey!

Kaname (smiling): See you tomorrow night, love.

With that, Kaname shut the door. Once he was gone, Yuki looked out the window. The sun was setting into the hazy sky and the night class was just about to begin. Just coming out of the Moon Dorms, she saw the night class arriving out into the dusk. Every vampire she recognized before she left the academy walked beautifully from the gates and into the usual crowd of the easily-swept Day Class girls.

However, at the very end of the entire night class, fourteen certain vampires caught Yuki's eye; another crew of vampires that helped rescue her from her kidnap. She watched them as they made their way through the yapping crowd of girls. Before going back to sleep, she gave them one last smile as a 'thank you' note.

Yuki's View

It's actually been a few months ever since Zero left Cross Academy to become his own vampire hunter. It's been empty without him. But I still have a feeling that I'll meet him again. For now, I'm currently living with Kaname-senpai as a vampire since he bit me on that one day. As to being a completely different creature of this world, it felt completely different. But thanks to Kaname-senpai, I haven't worried too much. In the past, the only thing I seemed to be bothered about was this certain group, especially their leader. It was weird and depressing, these vampires…they tend to stay away from the rest of the class and be locked in their own little world. But after their aid to rescue me from my recent kidnap, my view on them has changed. This is their story, and how I came to know of them.


	2. Freak Crew

Ch.2: Freak Crew

Yuki (at age 13):　Ｎｏｗ　ｎｏｗ　ｅｖｅｒｙｏｎｅ！The sun is setting and it's time to get back to your dorms!　Ａｓ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｓｃｈｏｏｌ＇ｓ　ｐｒｅｆｅｃｔ　ｓｔａｒｔｉｎｇ　ｆｒｏｍ　ｎｏｗ　，　Ｉ＇ｌｌ　ｂｅ　ｇｕａｒｄｉｎｇ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｒｏｕｎｄｓ　ｆｏｒ　ｗｈｏｅｖｅｒ　ｉｓ　ｏｕｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅｉｒ　ｄｏｒｍｓ！

Day Class Girl 1:　Ｂｕｔ－！！

Ｄａｙ　Ｃｌａｓｓ　Ｇｉｒｌ　：We want to see the Night Class-!!

Day Class Girl 3:　Ｊｕｓｔ　ａ　ｌｉｔｔｌｅ　ｐｅｅｋ　ｐｌｅａｓｅ！？

Ｄａｙ　Ｃｌａｓｓ　Ｇｉｒｌ　４： Ｙｅａｈ　Ｃｒｏｓｓ，ｊｕｓｔ　ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ　ｙｏｕ＇ｒｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｎｅｗ　ｐｒｅｆｅｃｔ　ｉｔ　ｄｏｅｓｎ＇ｔ　ｍｅａｎ　ｙｏｕ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｈａｖｅ　ｔｏ　ｓｈａｒｅ！！

Ｙｕｋｉ　（ｂｌｕｓｈｉｎｇ）：　Ｅｘｃｕｓｅ　ｍｅ，　ｂ－ｂｕｔ　ｍｙ　ｏｎｌｙ　ｊｏｂ　ａｒｏｕｎｄ　ｈｅｒｅ　ｉｓ　ｔｏ　ｇｅｔ　ｙｏｕ　ａｌｌ　ｂａｃｋ　ｔｏ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｄｏｒｍｓ．　Ｓｏ　ｉｆ　ｙｏｕ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ－

Ｂｕｔ　ａｓ　ｓｈｅ　ｗａｓ　ａｂｏｕｔ　ｔｏ　ｆｉｎｉｓｈ　ｈｅｒ　ｓｅｎｔｅｎｃｅ，　ａ　ｓｔａｍｐｅｄｅ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｃｒｅａｍｉｎｇ　ｇｉｒｌｓ　ｒａｎ　ａｈｅａｄ　ｏｆ　ｈｅｒ．　Ｔｈｅ　ｆｏｒｃｅ　ｃａｕｓｅｄ　Ｙｕｋｉ　ｔｏ　ｆａｌｌ　ａｓ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｉｒｌｓ　ｍａｄｅ　ｔｈｅｉｒ　ｗａｙ　ｔｏｗａｒｄ　ａ　ｂｏａｓｔｆｕｌ　Ａｉｄｏ．　

Ｏｎｃｅ　Ｙｕｋｉ　ｓａｔ　ｂａｃｋ　ｕｐ，　ｓｈｅ　ｓａｗ　ａｓ　ｔｏ ｂｅｉｎｇ　ａ　ｆｉｒｓｔ－ｔｉｍｅ　ｐｒｅｆｅｃｔ，　ｓｈｅ　ｆａｉｌｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｃｏｍｐｌｅｔｅ　ｈｅｒ　ｊｏｂ．　Ｔｈｅ　Ｍｏｏｎ　Ｄｏｒｍ　ｇａｔｅｓ　ｏｐｅｎｅｄ　ｂｅｆｏｒｅ　ｓｈｅ　ｅｖｅｎ　ｇｏｔ　ｔｈｅ　Ｄａｙ　Ｃｌａｓｓ　ｇｉｒｌｓ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｔｈｅｉｒ　ｐｌｃeｓ．Ｓｈｅ　ｓｉｇｈｅｄ　ｅｘｈａｕｓｔｅｄｌｙ，ｂｕｔ　ｔｈａｔ＇ｓ　ｗｈｅｎ　ｓｈｅ　ａｌｓｏ　ｎｏｔｉｃｅｄ　ｔｈａｔ　ｓｈｅ　ｗａｓ　ａｔ　ｓｏｍｅｏｎｅ＇ｓ　ｆｏｏｔ．　

Ｓｈｅ　ｌｏｏｋｅｄ　ｕｐ　ｏｎｌｙ　ｔｏ　ｓｅｅ　ａｎ　ｅｌｅｇａｎｔ－ｌｏｏｋｉｎｇ　ｆｅｍａｌｅ　ｖａｍｐｉｒｅ． Ｔｈｅ　ｖａｍｐｉｒｅ，ｌｏｏｋｉｎｇ　ｂａｃｋ　ｄｏｗｎ　ａｔ　ｈｅｒ，ｓｈｅａｔｈｅｄ　ｈｅｒ　ｗｈｉｔｅ　ｆａｎｇｓ　ａｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｒｅｆｅｃｔ．　Ｈｅｒ　ｓｈｏｒｔ，ｕｎｋｅｍｐｔ　ｒｅｄ　ｈａｉｒ　ｃｏｖｅｒｅｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｒｉｇｈｔ　ｐａｒｔ　ｏｆ　ｈｅｒ　ｆａｃｅ，ｓｏ　ｈｅｒ　ｆａｃｉａｌ　ａｐｐｅａｒａｎｃｅ　ａｌｒｅａｄｙ　ｗａｓｎ＇ｔ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｗｅｌｃｏｍｉｎｇ．　Ｓｈｅ　ｐｏｓｓｅｓｓｅｄ　ｅｙｅｌａｓｈｅｓ　ｓｏ　ｌｏｎｇ　ａｎｄ　ｔｈｉｃｋ　ｔｈａｔ　ｎｏｔ　ｅｖｅｎ　ｈｅｒ　ｏｎｅ，ｒｅｖｅａｌｉｎｇ　ｅｙｅ　ｓｈｏｗｅｄ　ｉｔｓｅｌｆ　ｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｗｏｒｌｄ．Ａｎｄ　ｈｅｒ　ｓｋｉｎ，　ｕｎｌｉｋｅ　ｍｏｓｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　ｏｔｈｅｒ　ｖａｍｐｉｒｅｓ　ａｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｃｈｏｏｌ，ｗａｓｎ＇ｔ　ｔｏｏ　ｐａｌｅ，ｂｕｔ　ａ　ｂｅａｕｔｉｆｕｌ　ｃｒｅａｍｙ　ｃｏｌｏｒ． Ｂｅｈｉｎｄ　ｔｈｅ　ｖａｍｐｉｒｅ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｔｈｉｒｔｅｅｎ　ｏｔｈｅｒ　ｍａｌｅ　ｖａｍｐｉｒｅｓ　ｆｏｌｌｏｗｉｎｇ　ｈｅｒ　ｌｅａｄ．　Ｙｕｋｉ　ｔｒｅｍｂｌｅｄ　ａｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｓｉｇｈｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅｉｒ　ｍｙｓｔｅｒｉｏｕｓ　ａｎｄ　ｓｔｅｒｎ　ａｐｐｅｒａｎｃｅ．

Ｓａｎｙｏ： Ｄｉｓｇｕｉｓｔｉｎｇ　ｈｕｍａｎ． Ｏｕｔ　ｏｆ　ｏｕｒ　ｗａｙ．

Ｗｉｔｈ　ａｎ　ｅｍｏｔｉｏｎｌｅｓｓ　ａｐｐｅａｒａｎｃｅ，ｓｈｅ　ｋｉｃｋｅｄ　Ｙｕｋｉ　ｏｕｔ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅｉｒ　ｄｉｒｅｃｔｉｏｎ　ａｎｄ　ｌｅａｄ　ｈｅｒｓｅｌｆ　ａｎｄ　ｈｅｒ　ｆｒｉｅｎｄｓ　ｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｍａｉｎ　ｂｕｉｌｄｉｎｇ．

Ｙｕｋｉ，　ｓｔｉｌｌ　ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｒｏｕｎｄ　ｔｒｅｍｂｌｉｎｇ，　ｗａｓ　ｎｏｗ　ｅｘｃｉｔｅｄ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｃｏｎｆｕｓｉｏｎ　ａｎｄ　ｈｕｒｔ．Ｉｎ　ｆａｃｔ，　ｓｈｅ　ｋｉｎｄ　ｏｆ　ｂｅｇａｎ　ｔｏ　ｈａｔｅ　ｔｈｅｍ．

Ｙｕｋｉ　（ｉｎ　ｈｅｒ　ｍｉｎｄ）：　Ｗ－ｗｈｏ　ｄｏｅｓ　ｓｈｅ　ｔｈｉｎｋ　ｓｈｅ　ｉｓ　ｔｏ　ｋｉｃｋ　ｍｅ！？

Ｔｅａｒｓ　ａｌｍｏｓｔ　ｓｔａｒｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｆｏｒｍ　ｕｎｔｉｌ　ｓｈｅ　ｆｅｌｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｒｅｓｃｅｎｃｅ　ｏｆ　ａ　ａｎｏｔｈｅｒ　ｐｅｒｓｏｎ　ｂｅｈｉｎｄ　ｈｅｒ．

Ｋａｎａｍｅ　（ｌｅｎｄｉｎｇ　ａ　ｈａｎｄ　ｔｏ　ｈｅｒ）：　Ｙｕｋｉ，ａｒｅ　ｙｏｕ　ａｌｒｉｇｈｔ?

Ｙｕｋｉ（ｂｌｕｓｈｉｎｇ）：Ｋ－Ｋａｎａｍｅ－ｓｅｎｐａｉ！

Ｋａｎａｍｅ　ｓｍｉｌｅｄ　ａｎｄ　ｐｉｃｋｅｄ　ｈｅｒ　ｕｐ　ｂｒｉｄａｌ　ｓｔｙｌｅ　ｔｏ　ｓｅｔ　ｈｅｒ　ｂａｃｋ　ｏｎｔｏ　ｈｅｒ　ｆｅｅｔ． Ａｆｔｅｒ　ｔｈａｔ，　ｈｅ　ｇｅｎｔｌｙ　ｈｅｌｐｅｄ　ｄｕｓｔ　ｈｅｒ　ｃｌｏｔｈｅｓ　ｏｆｆ　ｆｒｏｍ　ｔｈｅ　ｄｉｒｔ　ｓｈｅ　ｒｅｃｅｉｖｅｄ　ｏｎ　ｔｈｅ　ｇｒｏｕｎｄ．

Ｙｕｋｉ　（ｅｍｂａｒｒａｓｓｅｄ）： Ｏｈ　Ｋａｎａｍｅ－ｓｅｎｐａｉ，　Ｉ＇ｍ　ｓｏｒｒｙ　ｙｏｕ　ｈａｖｅ　ｔｏ　ｓｅｅ　ｍｅ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｔｈｉｓ．　Ｉ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｔｈｉｎｋ　Ｉ＇ｍ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｄｏｉｎｇ　ａ　ｇｏｏｄ　ｊｏｂ　ｂｅｉｎｇ－

Ｋａｎａｍｅ　（ｈｏｌｄｉｎｇ　ｈｅｒ　ｃｈｉｎ　ｉｎ　ｈｉｓ　ｈａｎｄ）：　Ｙｕｋｉ，　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｗｏｒｒｙ　ａｂｏｕｔ　ｉｔ．　Ｙｏｕ＇ｒｅ　ａｃｔｕａｌｌｙ　ｄｏｉｎｇ　ｆｉｎｅ，　ｉｔ＇ｓ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｆｉｒｓｔ　ｔｉｍｅ　ｉｓ　ａｌｌ．Ｋｅｅｐ　ｔｒｙｉｎｇ　ａｎｄ　ｙｏｕ＇ｌｌ　ｂｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｂｅｓｔ　ｐｒｅｆｅｃｔ　ｏｎ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｃａｍｐｕｓ．

Ｙｕｋｉ（ｂｌｕｓｈｉｎｇ　ｅｖｅｎ　ｍｏｒｅ）： Oh…Kaname-senpai, arigato.

Kaname: And be sure to stay away from Sanyo and her friends.

Yuki: W-who? You mean… that red-headed vampire back there?

Kaname: Yes, don't mind ｔｈｅｍ; ｔｈｅｙ＇ｒｅ bad news if you get in their way. I'm just glad Sanyo didn't give you more than a kick.

Yuki (embarrassed once again): Y-yeah…

Kaname:　Ｗｅｌｌ，　Ｉ　ｎｅｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｂｅ　ｇｅｔｔｉｎｇ　ｔｏ　ｃｌａｓｓ．　Ｉｆ　ｔｈｅｙ　ｅｖｅｒ　ｂｏｔｈｅｒ　ｙｏｕ　ａｇａｉｎ，　ｊｕｓｔ　ｌｅｔ　ｍｅ　ｋｎｏｗ．

Ｋａｎａｍｅ　ｃａｌｍｌｙ　ｗａｌｋｅｄ　ａｗａｙ　ｆｒｏｍ　ｈｅｒ　ａｎｄ　ｍａｄｅ　ｈｉｓ　ｗａｙ　ｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｂｕｉｌｄｉｎｇ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｔｈｅ　ｒｅｓｔ　ｏｆ　ｈｉｓ　ｃｌａｓｓ．　Ｙｕｋｉ　ｓｍｉｌｅｄ；　Ｋａｎａｍｅ　ａｌｗａｙｓ　ｋｎｅｗ　ｈｏｗ　ｔｏ　ｍａｋｅ　ｈｅｒ　ｄａｙ．　

Ｚｅｒｏ　（ｏｕｔ　ｏｆ　ｎｏｗｈｅｒｅ）： Ｆｌｉｒｔｉｎｇ　ｗｉｔｈ　Ｋａｎａｍｅ　ａｇａｉｎ，　Ｃｒｏｓｓ？

Ｙｕｋｉ　（ｆｒｉｇｈｔｅｎｅｄ）：　Ｇａｈ，　Ｚｅｒｏ！　Ｉ　ｄｉｄｎ＇ｔ　ｓｅｅ　ｙｏｕ　ｔｈｅｒｅ！

Ｚｅｒｏ：　Ｙｏｕ　ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｓｅｅ　ｍｅ　ａｎｙｗｈｅｒｅ．

Ｙｕｋｉ： Ｙｅｓ　Ｉ　ｄｏ! It's your fault for always scaring me like that!

Zero: Hmph, whatever. Anyways, what was that vampire's problem a while ago?

Yuki: Huh?

Zero: The one that kicked you.

Yuki: S-she didn't kick me.

Zero: Yes she did, quit lying.

Yuki: And just how do you know that?

Zero: I saw it from a distance. I was going to go help you up until that Kaname arrived.

Yuki: Hey, don't think so cruel of Kaname now. He helped me right? That's all that matters.

Zero (with an emotionless stare): Hmph, you need to be more careful around these creatures.

…

In the midst of the night, Yuki decided to pay a short visit to her father before going back on duty. Within the main building, she made her way through the hallways to the headmaster's office.

Yuki (opening the door to the office): Hey, dad, do you mind-

Headmaster Cross (immediately hugging Yuki): Aaaaaaah Yuki-chan!! I'm so happy! The next few days are going to be good ones, I just know it!!!

Yuki (suffocating): D-dad…can't…breath…!

Headmaster Cross (releasing Yuki and still daydreaming): Ah, sorry Yuki. But the school's recent test scores are boosting up! Those are going to make my career more splendid!

Yuki (taking in air): Ah…that's great…But there's something I need to ask you about.

Headmaster Cross: Eh? You're not planning to quit being a prefect yet are you??

Yuki: Wha-!? No, that's not what I was going to ask you! It's another topic. I wanted to ask you if you know anything about a vampire who goes by the name of Sanyo.

All of the sudden, the headmaster's expression on his face immediately changed. His joyous expression changed into one deepened with curiosity.

Headmaster Cross: Y-yes I do recognize her, but why?

Yuki (tightening her fists): She's so… rude. Ugh, and what's worse is that her friends don't even do anything about it. They just follow her like a bunch of slaves!

Headmaster Cross: Uh Yuki before you start saying anything else, you might want to know something about Sanyo and her friends.

Yuki gave a quizzical expression to her father.

Headmaster Cross: To tell you the truth, none of them have actually had a good time in the world as far as they lived. As bad as they may seem to act, you can't necessarily blame them. If a problem comes up again between you and them, find a solution that doesn't involve any hate whatsoever. They're a really isolated group of friends who've experienced enough in their lives. I know they may seem like an impolite bunch trust me, but abhorring them back would only make them worse.

Yuki: Eh? So you expect me to respect _her _and_ her friends_?

The headmaster got up from his desk and walked over to one of his file cabinets. He opened up the first one and took out a plump portfolio covered in dust.

Headmaster Cross: Fourteen different vampires, fourteen different pasts, each one terrible in its own way.

He walked back to his seat and tossed the huge folder onto his desk for Yuki to read.

Headmaster Cross: Let these explain those vampires to you. I wrote down some information on each of them during the same times they arrived at Cross Academy. You might understand a bit better once you read them.


	3. The Biographies

Ch.3: The Biographies

**Sanyo**

Real Name: Katana Eudora

Vampire Classification: A (Pureblood)

Appearance: (Go to my profile under the title OC Characters)

Weapons/ Abilities: Sanyo is very agile and wields a sharp dagger to help her do her bidding from time to time, but her main weapons are her fangs. An ability she contains is incredible healing powers she can perform on others, but not on herself.

Personality: A notable trait of Sanyo's is that she really dislikes humans. So if you ever see her near one, don't expect her to show them any mercy. Other than humans, she is also very distant with many of her vampire classmates, including Kaname. The only classmates she ever communicates with are the ones who are a part of her gang. But even though she's distant with most of the vampires, she's not cruel to them like she is with the humans; she's just not sociable with them. Sanyo can also be very stubborn and refuses to back down when she's in battle. Despite these harsh traits, Yuki believes there is a soft side lurking in Sanyo, waiting for the day it'll break free and reveal itself.

Past: As a child, Sanyo was born into a highly powerful and famous yet shrinking vampire clan. By the time she was five years old, she and her parents were the only survivors of the clan. The rest of the entire family was already hunted down by packs of vampire hunters. But just as a few months passed, Sanyo's parents met their end and forced Sanyo to save herself. The results concluded with her parents dead.

A few days later, Sanyo was found by three countrymen who provided her with shelter and food, but also abusive actions. For an entire eight years, the countrymen made her do housework and would beat her if she didn't complete them correctly. And whenever they felt like it, one of them would rape her. However, Sanyo also used the years by training herself secretly until she had enough strength to kill the men one day. One by one, she dug out their hearts and hung all of them up on the porch of their house. As to leaving her only shelter, Sanyo found herself going nowhere until she collapsed unconscious. The next thing you knew, by the time she woke up, she was in the care of Cross Academy.

**Kinno**

Real Name: Takuya Kinno

Vampire Classification: B (Noble)

Appearance: (Go to my profile under the title OC Characters)

Weapons/ Abilities: Kinno's one weapon would be his 13-feet long chain with oddly shaped blades on each end.

Personality: Much like how Ichijou is with Kaname, Kinno is very close and devoted to Sanyo. This could be because he was the first to befriend Sanyo and share his entire life with her. In time, he developed a crush on her, but doesn't wish to tell her since she isn't the type to accept any love confessions. So let's just say that if anyone tries to hurt Sanyo, he won't be happy about it at all. Aside from this, Kinno is the second physically toughest and the emotionally toughest of the group.

Past: For Kinno, he grew up in the wealthy household of the Takuya vampire clan. But unfortunately, his own father forbade him to communicate with anybody and make friends, or even have any fun. Instead, he forced him to focus on his studies and his future to become the next leader of the clan. Out of loneliness, Kinno would cry every night before he went to bed. But there was still one hope he had; his mother. From time to time, during the household's sleeping hours, his mother would sneak him out and show him the wonders of freedom and a carefree life in the town they lived in. The more she took Kinno out, the happier he became. However, this feature only made his father suspect more around his son's actions. Eventually, he found out that his wife had been sneaking him into the town for fun and did the most brutal thing.

When waiting for his mother's arrival for their occasional time in town, Kinno was interrupted by one of his servants for the most horrible news, his mother's death. As to reacting to the clan's panic, Kinno's father stated a mysterious vampire hunter snuck in and tried to kill him, but his wife got in the way to spare him. But one night, when looking at the stake gruesomely stabbed in his mother, Kinno noticed it was his father's after seeing his silver initials on the weapon. In response to this, Kinno tried to attack his father, but was easily defeated and had a sacred seal planted on his back in case he were to tell the rest of the clan about the truth. The seal allowed Kinno's father to feel and sense the presence of every person communicating with Kinno. If Kinno tries to socialize back, his brain will be hurt on his father's command. On the night Kinno was sent to Cross Academy, his father's goodbye to him was 'Make any friends at the academy, you'll be sorry'.

But as to seeing Sanyo, he couldn't help but notice her sad face and say a few sentences to her, about himself and his own pain. Immediately, after his conversation, Kinno's mind was damaged with the seal and became unconscious. When revealing the seal to herself while Mar was knocked out, Sanyo knew a way to prevent it from feeling the people around him. She implanted a spell on the mark and, as expected, clouded the sense of her presence. With Sanyo now as his first friend, Kinno developed a goal; once he gets stronger and graduates from Cross Academy, he'll kill his father.


	4. The Biographies Part 2

Ch.4: The Biographies Part 2

**Hageshii**

Real Name: Yuuga Hageshii

Vampire Classification: C (Mid-Class)

Appearance: (Go to my profile under OC Characters)

Weapons/ Abilities: Hageshii uses two black pistols both filled with highly dangerous bullets contained with silver sulfur chemical.

Personality: Hageshii is the most boastful of the group and always holds a smirk on his face whenever he's calm. In battle, he's very wild and fast and constantly snickering at his opponent in a sadistic manner. He is also the most blood-thirsty of the group and purposely cuts his fellow group mates for their blood when it's to look like an accident. And at times, his antics anger Sanyo.

Past: Just as Hageshii was growing up, he didn't have a name at first and needed to learn how to keep his control when it came to blood. Much to his parents' dismay, he wasn't capable of gaining that habit despite the fact that he was a C-leveled vampire, and earning him the name 'Hageshii' (violent). No matter how much they trained him, he still couldn't keep calm. Just as Hageshii stayed uncontrollable, he began to kill humans in the town his family lived in. His huge murder rampage caused the remaining living citizens to panic and worry up to the point where his parents decided to run away from the town. On three days of their own, Hageshii began to go crazy. He wouldn't eat the food his parents brought and he couldn't sleep. And no one else was traveling with him besides his parents. One night, out of madness, he jumped onto his father, twisted his neck, and began draining the blood out it. Once he finished with his now dead father, he started for his mother. She desperately tried to calm her son without any violence involved, but that got her to nowhere but death. Just as Hageshii was relieved of his hunger, he realized what he's done.

The next night, Hageshii tried committing suicide by shooting himself with his father's two pistols. But before he pulled the two triggers, Headmaster Cross stopped him and promised to help him with his problem. And fortunately, he did and Hageshii maintained better control of himself, yet still holds the pain deep within him.

**Kohai**

Real Name: Mayonaka Kohai

Vampire Classification: B (Noble)

Appearance: (Go to my profile under OC Characters)

Weapons/ Abilities: Kohai is skilled at controlling dark magic.

Personality: Kohai is the considered the most rebellious of the group upon ignoring his teacher's requests and sleeping during class. But despite this, he's very clever and uses this trait to hunt down E-leveled vampires when he's out. Even though he acts defiant in class and, at times, towards his group mates, he doesn't dare to go against Sanyo. For he knows she'll tear him apart in a matter of seconds. Away from his attitude, he craves for more strength to become stronger and can always be seen training with a different group mate each day other than Sanyo.

Past: Even at a young age, Kohai was to fight alongside with his clan during a great war between them and E-leveled vampires. His father and older sister were apart of it too, while his already mother passed away a few months after she gave birth to him. During the war, he vowed himself to protect his father and sister at all costs. But the war wasn't as soft as it sound. On the battlefield, Kohai was injured and traumatized by such violence. He was able to fight off a few E-leveled vampires, but overall, he was brutally defeated and couldn't protect himself. As a result, he found his sister lying on the battlefield, dead. When the war grew near to an end, the remaining clan survivors were Kohai and his father. The majority of the E-leveled vampires were destroyed, but there were a few hundred left that Kohai and his father couldn't fight off. So as they crossed a bridge for Kohai and his father, the out of control vampires were led into a trap. A bomb implanted under the bridge by Kohai's father destroyed them all, but just as the two were about to leave, Kohai's father was shot from the other cliff by the gun of a mysterious vampire hunter. The killer escaped before Kohai defeated him with his magic. In the end, Kohai was left to die as he traveled nowhere until Sanyo found his body buried under the snow. Up until now, he continues to live with the bitter memory of not being able to keep the promise he vowed to his family.


	5. The Biographies Part 3

Ch.5: The Biographies Part 3

**Kazuya**

Real Name: Nazo Kazuya

Vampire Classification: B (Noble)

Appearance: (Go to my profile under OC Characters)

Weapons/ Abilities: Kazuya has a seal on the right side of his neck of a dragon. It allows him to read the minds of others and summon/control the spirits of his dead clan.

Personality: Kazuya is the quieter member of the group. He rarely speaks unless he's spoken to, which gains him the respect of his groupmates and his fellow classmates. Despite the fact he is silent, he's a proficiently powerful vampire of the academy who no one wants to mess with.

Past: Kazuya was born into a vampire clan who held extremely rare and precious jewels in their possession. Humans constantly hunted them down for the treasures, but no matter how bad they were hurt, they didn't give the valuables up. The clan members refused to perform the act of showing them where their riches were hidden, up to the point where the majority of them were killed. By the time two years passed, Kazuya and his older brother were the only remaining clan members left. But even so, one day they were both caught by a group of the same humans who wanted their fortune and tossed into slavery for a notorious, wealthy human family. Upon working for this family, Kazuya and his brother were treated like dirt and were held by heavy chains 24/7. This is because of the last attack Kazuya planted on one of the family's children when they first came to work for them. And apparently at one point, one of the older children was insulting him. Kazuya gave him the finger, and ended up getting that same finger on his right hand severed.

Day by day, while being held down by the brutal chains in a certain spot in a certain work area, the siblings were expected to complete such labor until they give up the location of the jewels. But since Kazuya's brother was dearly devoted to the clan, he was unwilling to give up their fortune. Instead, he planned an escape for him and his brother during the night. Upon seeing a spell book in the attic one day, Kazuya's brother memorized a huge, breakage spell that could free both of them from their chains and the dungeon they were always kept in. On the night of their escape they were successful in breaking out, but in exchange, they woke the entire family and the guards. Outside the mansion, the brothers ran for dear life and were almost near the boat to aid their getaway. But as he ran behind his older brother, Kazuya was immediately shot in the leg twice and injured. Kazuya offered his brother to run ahead, but instead, his brother helped him up and gave him the chance to get to the boat while he held the humans off. Once Kazuya got to the boat, he only heard gunshots and the horrifying cry of his brother. He waited to see if his brother would still come, but the only thing that came about were the lights of humans' flashlights. He knew he had to leave quickly. So without hesitating, but with tears running down his cheeks, he rowed off into the night. As it got close to morning, Kazuya was found by one of vampires of Cross Academy, sleeping and slowly bleeding as he lied in the boat.

**Tanjun**

Real Name: Odayaka Tanjun

Vampire Classification: B (Noble)

Appearance: (Go to my profile under OC Characters)

Weapons/ Abilities: Tanjun has a talent for hand-to-hand combat fighting, but he also uses his grenades (small, exploding bombs) to get around his opponents. When hunting out for E-leveled vampires, he can be seen riding a motorcycle he designed himself.

Personality: Tanjun is pretty much the casual/simple one of the group. He's not explosive and loud like Bones, but nor is he too quiet like Kazuya. He prefers to take things step by step rather than jumping ahead. Tanjun is also an excellent mechanic and can turn the most rusted piece of junk into just about anything new and brilliant. His motorcycle is proof of this talent.

Past: Much like a Romeo and Juliet tale, Tanjun's parents were from two opposing, loathing families who continued their feud for over a thousand years. But this fight didn't stop them from keeping their love for each other hidden. During the clans' sleeping hours, they would sneak out and meet each other in a certain spot to hang around. One day, Tanjun's father suggested they run away together. Fortunately, Tanjun's mother agreed to this and was soon pregnant with the child they would soon name Tanjun. After years of being away from their families, Tanjun grew up in a small household with his mother as a house wife and his father as the town's mechanic. Upon coming from a very inventive family, Tanjun's father taught his son the ways of repairing and enhancing vehicles. But as a year went by, a tragedy soon occurred. One night, an unknown crowd appeared in front of their house. It was later revealed to be none other than the two feuding clans. When Tanjun's father went outside to check what the whole commotion was about, the two clans, out of anger, took him out into the cold night. Back in the house, Tanjun and his mother hopelessly watched him be tortured for a whole hour until finally being shot. Just when things couldn't get any worse, the two clans were heading for the house. Tanjun and his mother were able to leave the house, but they were spotted too quickly by a clan member. Out in the dark forest, the two ran and ran but were still getting close to nowhere. Shockingly, a couple of bullets were able to reach Tanjun, and thus killing him.

Two months later, however, Tanjun was revived by his mother. Not in his original body, but the body of his dead cousin from his father's side. After he was killed by one of her clan members, Tanjun's mother thought he would be a good vessel for Tanjun's spirit. But once he was revived, he directly needed to run away, for he noticed the two clans right behind him and his mother. While running as fast as he could in the forest, he didn't see his mother behind him when he turned his head around. His running came to an end when he reached a cliff. He didn't know where to go until an arrow shot through the air and caused him to lose his balance. Washed ashore, he was found by Kinno and taken to Cross Academy.


	6. The Biographies Part 4

Ch.6: The Biographies Part 4

**Fuyuhi**

Current Name: Ayukawa Fuyuhi

Former/ Real Name: Ayuwa Yuhi

Vampire Classification: B (Noble)

Appearance: (Go to my profile under OC Characters)

Weapons/ Abilities: Fuyuhi is a master with needles and strings when it comes to battle. His needles are each tied to his expandable strings and he can manipulate those strings to dodge any of his enemy's blows while his needle focuses on getting to the enemy him/herself. And if things are more serious, he can replace the original needles with poisonous ones.

Personality: Fuyuhi, to put it simply, has the appearance of a girl! This is what usually gets Bones to pick on him for. But even so, Fuyuhi just ignores every harassment that comes to him, for he know there's a much bigger picture to why he has this appearance. However, just because he looks like a girl doesn't mean he acts like one. He is indeed masculine like the rest of his fellow male groupmates and prefers to act quick. Due to his past, the Headmaster promised to keep his real gender identity sealed from outsiders who ask for him in case they were related to his clan.

Past: When Fuyuhi was born, he was born as Ayuwa Yuhi; the heir to a long and power-hungry clan that existed for centuries. As a result, his wealthy yet snobby family intended to find a fiance for him to keep the family line moving. As he matured to an age where he would be considered a young pre-teen, Fuyuhi grew into an extremely handsome vampire who all the girls couldn't keep away from. In addition to this, many of the other prestigious vampire families wanted him to be their daughters' fiancé. But after trying many of the daughters of the different clans, Fuyuhi wasn't impressed by any of them for they were all either too shallow or too selfish. And several older daughters of the different clans sexually harassed him for his beautiful appearance. All of this didn't make him happy. He constantly longed for a more simple/casual girl who would accept him for his heart rather than his wealth and looks. Unfortunately, his family called this wish of his nonsense and continued their search for a fiancé their son would finally accept. Even when he stated to them about the harassments he's been receiving from some of the daughters, they still wouldn't listen to him. One night, after returning to his room from a banquet, the eldest and attractive sister of his 13th fiancé locked the doors of his room and passionately raped him.

In the dark, empty room, bare naked on the floor with nothing but a tablecloth wrapped around his private areas, Fuyuhi couldn't take it any longer. During the day, when his entire family was asleep, he took his belongings with him, ran away, and became missing for 18 months. Through those months, his family constantly searched for him but found no luck. The only closest person they found relating to him was a girl named Fuyuhi. But what they didn't know was that the girl was actually their son. When living on his own for the first, two months, Fuyuhi traveled from town to town and decided to disguise himself as a girl for his own safety of getting captured by his family. Even when he was finally free from his clan, he still wasn't able to find that certain, special person he's longed for. One day, his money was entirely used up and he wasn't able to find a job for himself since he was still very young. So as he traveled on for weeks and weeks without food or water, he grew weaker and weaker until he arrived at the gates of Cross Academy, where he was found and taken in by Sanyo.

**Kenmei**

Real Name: Shirayuki Kenmei

Vampire Classification: B (Noble)

Apperance: (Go to my profile under OC Characters)

Weapons/ Abilities: Kenmei's main weapon is a metal staff.

Personality: Kenmei is the wisest of the group. When the rest of his groupmates are seen in life-struck situations, he's the one they go to for advice. However, he's brutally honest when he gives out his suggestions and doesn't hold back. But then again that's what makes him so intelligent about reality.

Past: During his childhood, Kenmei lived with a family that enjoyed gambling. His father had the best luck out of the entire family and was proud of his skills. His mother, who wasn't interested in gambling as much as the rest of the family, taught Kenmei how to manipulate the clan's traditional metal staff that was passed down from generation to generation. As for his numerous aunts and uncles, they all enjoyed betting their lives away along with Kenmei's father. But every time he saw his father shuffle the huge stacks of money he earned after a game, Kenmei would worry how his father would one day lose his luck and something horrible would happen. Eventually, one night, Kenmei's father and the other members of the family came across a low-classed, C-leveled vampire who stated to have an acquaintance with them once. The stranger turned out to be none other than Kenmei's father's long-time rival, Jinta, who he defeated in many battles, including a huge gambling tournament years ago. Now as to coming back for revenge for all those moments, he challenges Kenmei's father to one more match. Gladly, he accepted this match, confident that he'll win again as he did years ago. But the price, if he lost, was much more crucial than giving up money; giving up his son to Jinta. As they battled away, now with Kenmei watching his father during the game, the two rivals were tensed up just as they were in the tournament. At first, it seemed like Kenmei's father was going to win. Unfortunately, in the end, he was defeated. As a result, Kenmei's thoughts were right and he's been sent to his father's nemesis.

As to keeping Kenmei for himself in his own hometown, Jinta used Kenmei as a slave and as well as a way to entertain him. He forced the young vampire to steal, make crude comments in an open area to start a riot, vandalize, and perform many more cruel pranks. In the run-down warehouse Jinta lived in, Kenmei was tightly chained in a room made for himself and was only allowed to go outside when he was accomplishing Jinta's pranks. However, on one night, Kenmei's parents snuck into the warehouse while Jinta was gone and successfully unchained him from his room. Just as they were about to exit the room window behind their son, Kenmei's parents were spotted and immediately shot by Jinta. Outraged by Kenmei's escape, Jinta planned for an even bigger revenge. Meanwhile, upon rushing back to his household as quickly as he can, Kenmei hurried for five days straight back to his home eager to tell the rest of his family about everything. But by the time he arrived back home, he was terrified to see the entire household burned to ashes. Every wood that made the floors were now burnt black, all of the family's grand photos were torn apart, and most of all, the bodies of all members of the family were crushed by the destruction of the once beautiful mansion. This experience taught him many different lessons, and all in a night. And upon having to go to Cross Academy for his first year when his vacation ended, Kenmei planned to enhance his strength during his time at school and to seek/kill his family's murderer by the time he graduates.


	7. The Biographies Part 5

Ch.7: The Biographies Part 5

**Shinja**

Real Name: Tamotsu Shinja

Vampire Classification: B (Noble)

Appearance: (Go to my profile under OC Characters)

Weapons/Abilities: Shinja wears a necklace with a squared-shaped chain made of real silver that allows him to possess the body of his enemies. In addition, it allows him to access the mind of others and overlook their entire past. His major combat weapon he uses for attacks is his silver shield with the kanji word 'hope' encrusted on it. This weapon can both attack and defend him at the same time; it can block strong blows from his enemies and be thrown like a shuriken since its ends are sharp like blades.

Personality: Unlike his friends, Shinja is the most kind of the group. When the rest of his groupmates would walk away from a situation, he would be the one seen looking back until he has to be called by Sanyo. He often wishes his groupmates weren't so cold to others, but he believes that in time they'll each show their acts of kindness.

Past: Shinja was born as an orphan from the start. He was stranded in the middle of forest near an abandoned town on a rainy day of October. The only sort of warmth that comforted his soft body at the time was his blanket with his name sewn on the side in gold silk. During that grey day, a couple, soon revealed to be D-leveled vampires, saw the wailing child and were soft-hearted enough to take him in. But as the years progressed, they revealed to show no real sympathy for him. They kept him in the basement of their poor house and fed him the cold leftovers of last evening meals. In the darkness, Shinja heard nothing but the constant fighting between the cruel couple and the hits the husband would perform on his wife. After the shouting and beating would stop, the slam of a door and silence would take over the house until the next day. Once, the couple busted into the dark basement to continue an argument over a mysterious necklace. In front of Shinja, the wife had enough guts to shoot her husband and take the necklace for herself. As she turned to Shinja, she had a craving for blood in her eyes. Tackling the young vampire to the ground, she began to endlessly beat him and drain his blood, then taking out her dagger to slice the skin on his legs. But what she didn't know was a strength forming in Shinja that caused him to lose his apprehensiveness and patience. Senselessly, Shinja reached the neck of the wife and twisted it with brute force, causing blood to continuously leak from the scars he left. Within a matter of seconds, she was dead and dropped the necklace.

Taking the necklace, Shinja curiously stared at it until he felt a sort of power move in him; he was pulled into a vision. In the vision, he saw a ceremony being held by a wealthy, vampire clan for the celebration of a newborn child. The parents of the child stated to the crowd, '_to our first born child,_ _Shinja__!'_. The vision then skips to the ceremony being ruined by a team of vampire hunters and his mother running towards a safe area on the other side of a forest. But the vampire hunters were fast enough to surround her in time and shoot her with all of their pistols. Dropping her dead body onto the ground, she let Shinja slid out of her arms and into the murky mud caused from the rain. The vision then skips to a close-up of the trees, where Shinja's father secretly watched until hopping away from the scene. Upon not wishing to kill Shinja while he was still an infant, the hunters took him to a farther area away from his home to where a possible sign of humans would be to take him in. The vision then ends with coming back to the present where Shinja is still in the basement. But as to seeing his father escaping during that time in the trees, Shinja was determined to now search for him. Just when he was about to get up, he noticed that he was still injured horribly and bleeding a lot. A sign of hope came when Headmaster Cross spots the poor vampire losing blood quickly and takes him with him to Cross Academy.

**Tsuyoi**

Real Name: Maeda Tsuyoi

Vampire Classification: B (Noble)

Appearance: (Go to my profile under OC Characters)

Weapons/Abilities: Tsuyoi has a gigantic axe he uses during combat and, like Rev's shield, can be thrown like a shuriken.

Personality: For most part, Tsuyoi has a calm interior and isn't provoked very easily. But if his opponents don't know how or when to leave him alone, then he'll show them what hell feels like. Despite his relaxed demeanor, Tsuyoi has been heartbroken ever since his childhood and hasn't fallen in love with anyone else for years.

Past: On the doorsteps of an orphanage, an infant by the name of Tsuyoi was left in the middle of the night wrapped up in a blanket and sending out his wails until the attention of one is grabbed by them. Fortunately, he was noticed and raised in the orphanage. However, one day he had a small craving for blood and wasn't capable of holding it in any longer. He attacked one of the other orphans and sunk his teeth into his neck. The other orphans were frightened by this and the care takers had to force Tsuyoi to stop. Fortunately, the attacked orphan survived. Ever since the accident, the rest of the orphans considered him a freak and all stayed away from him. As a result, Tsuyoi was lonely and never had any friends. But there was only one orphan who wasn't frightened of him, a young girl who went by the name Amelia. Her smile brightened him up every time he cried, she always talked and stayed with him when he couldn't sleep during the night, and she protected him every time he was picked on by the rest of the orphans. Because of this, all of the orphans called Amelia a freak due to her friendship with Tsuyoi, but she didn't care just as long as she was by his side forever. Eventually the two confessed their love for one another and shared their first kiss. The more Amelia spent her time with Rowan, the more the other kids began to suspect a suspicious idea, afraid that she'll become a blood-lusting demon much like her lover.

During one afternoon, while Tsuyoi was sleeping away, he thought he could hear the sound of a thousand voices screaming the word 'freak'. He tossed and turned until he went to see what the commotion was about. Unlike what he thought it would turn out to be, the scene was actually a huge crowd of the orphans surrounding Amelia and beating her. Horrified by this, Tsuyoi hurried down to the back where the crowd was. By the time he was outside with Amelia in his lap while also being surrounded by the other kids, he continuously asked his lover if she was alright, but she never replied back. When feeling for her heartbeat, he noticed that he wasn't feeling anything at all. The crowd was stunned by the fact that they actually beat Amelia to death. But Tsuyoi was more than stunned, he was angered. Unexpectedly, he started his way into the crowd and confronted all thirty orphans to unconsciousness. Each defeated kid was bruised and scarred by his inhumane strength. But being indifferent towards them, Tsuyoi took Amelia's body with him and ran out of the town into the dark forest. When three days have passed, Tsuyoi by now has buried Amelia under an orange blossom tree and has carved the initials 'TxA Forever' on the bark of its trunk. Knowing that he won't be able to return to the orphanage, Tsuyoi wandered his way around different territories until he came upon the gates of Cross Academy on one snowy night.


	8. The Biographies Part 6

Ch.8: The Biographies Part 6

**Yuka**

Real Name: Mitani Yuka

Vampire Classification: B (Noble)

Appearance: (Go to my profile under OC Characters)

Weapons/Abilities: Yuka is actually possessed by a demon. So in battle, he transforms into the demon and starts havoc on his opponent! Some of the attacks the demon can blow on its opponent are mass fireballs and painful slashes caused by its long tail.

Personality: Yuka is rather emotionless. Anger, laughter, hate, etc. are not able to get to him and he just continues to move on in life. He's also fairly pragmatic and isn't picky about how the way things comes out in life. In other words, he doesn't take things for granted.

Past: Much of Yuka's family was killed off by an infamous ookami (wolf) demon, Nishoku. For years, his clan has desperately tried to kill the demon, but it only ended up killing them. The only person that survived to show Yuka care was his mother. And as he was cared by his mother, he became highly devoted to her. But one night, while his mother was taking a stroll through the woods, the demon arrived out of nowhere and confronted her without hesitation. Luckily, Yuka showed up in time to fight against Nishoku. He asked the demon what it wanted, but the only word that came out of it was 'soul'. Unwilling to give his mother up, Yuka offered himself to the beast and told it to take him. With lust, the demon hastily performed a spell and combined its soul with Yuka's. After the beam of a strong light, the demon was now inside the vampire. Yuka's mother was enraged at him for doing such an unwise act, but she, nonetheless, knew that there was nothing she could do now.

For the first few days of the possession, things went as they did everyday. But one night, as he looked at his mother, Yuka began to retrace back memories of his family attacking Nishoku. The beast was deeply injured and deeply angered. When he snapped back to reality, his eyes turned black as a sign of the wolf being unleashed. Immediately, he attacked his mother and tried to kill her. With no way of stopping her son without violence, she got a piece of coal burning in the fireplace and burned her son on his neck. Within minutes, Yuka returned to his normal self. However, afraid of attacking his mother again, Yuka stated to his mother that he must be separated from her forever so she wouldn't get injured. She refused this request of her son and began to form tears. But Yuka still didn't want to take this risk. In the end, he gave his mother a note and one last kiss, escaped his home with his belongings, and never returned.

**Meijin**

Real Name: Kagakuno Meijin

Vampire Classification: B (Noble)

Appearance: (Go to my profile under OC Characters)

Weapons/Abilities: Meijin uses a medium-length blowgun and shoots chemically deadly darts at his targets. (If you don't know what a blowgun is, it's the weapon that looks like a straw and you shoot poisonous needles from it)

Personality: Well, you can say that Fang is somewhat of a scientist, but he's not the most intelligent of the group. He enjoys creating the deadly, chemical liquid he puts in his darts for his battles. But other than this liquid, he's more than glad to make other creations for his groupmates when they need a certain chemical themselves. And at times, he can show a bit of mischievousness due to the lunacy he gained in his younger years.

Past: Without having a mother, Meijin grew up with only his scientist father, who was considered a madman by most of the town citizens. As to living with him, he was taught all about the different chemicals his father knew. But at this time, Meijin was also used. He was constantly the specimen his father experimented on for various projects. During his childhood, Meijin has been forced to be cloned, skin-color changed, crossbred, transform into another being/species, and a number of other twisted performances for the scientific trials. Beneath his shirt and pants, Meijin holds an enormous amount of scars and stitches from the experimenting surgeries held for him. It wasn't long before his mind shaped into insanity. His father saw him nothing more than a mere lab animal. He tried to run away many times, but failed continuously, one try after another. His father was a sharp and unloving maniac, and there was nothing Meijin was able to do.

However, one night, something went horribly wrong in his father's laboratory; a new chemical he mixed began to leak out of control. Meijin's father tried to stop it but the toxin seemed unstoppable. It continued to surround the room until it reached to a pile of gunpowder. A huge explosion was reacted from the laboratory to the entire area of the house. Luckily, Meijin found a way to defend himself. Before he found a way to protect himself, however, he received a terrible gash across his face, resulting into a scar to develop on him in the future. But what really mattered in the end was that his home was destroyed and he was alone. When arriving to Cross Academy, he continued to create different chemicals for the benefit of his survival, but not for the memory of his father.


	9. The Biographies Part 7

Ch.9: The Biographies Part 7

**Logos**

Real Name: Tensai Logos

Vampire Classification: B (Noble)

Appearance: (Go to my profile under OC Characters)

Weapons/ Abilities: Basically, what Logos' weapon is, is a book. The three spells of the book allow him to trap his opponents in any empty page, create a force field, or torture his opponent with his/her fear in an illusion. Aside from his book, he could also use his high intelligence.

Personality: As it said earlier, Logos does indeed have high intelligence, resulting him as the smartest of the group. He's also a book nerd and can be seen correcting his groupmates' grammatical errors.

Past: Logos grew up in a wealthy household where its family members were all considered intelligent. He was the most intelligent child out of the five children of the family. However, his parents, apparently, still didn't appreciate this and made him work/study harder. But just as Logos couldn't get any better than what he was already, his parents planned a terrible fate for him. Without even discussing about it to him, Logos was sold into prostitution for a selfish, female pimp. As to living a new life like this everyday, Logos was forced to sleep with many women and have very little meals. He didn't socialize a lot with the other male prostitutes held in the whorehouse, so basically he had no friends. When he had no clients to work with, he would sit in his dark room all alone, shedding a couple of tears. But during one night, when his boss was beating him, Logos lost his patience and killed her severely by twisting her neck with his fangs. When dropping her dead, bleeding body onto the floor, Logos needed to run away. But knowing he didn't want to go back to his home, he traveled until he came upon Cross Academy.

**Higure**

Real Name: Mayonaka Higure

Vampire Classification: B (Noble)

Appearance: (Go to my profile under OC Characters)

Weapons/Abilities: Higure has a silver, metallic whip with sharp, thorn-like layers and powerful wind abilities. In addition, under his shirt is a corset-like holster that holds a dozen of small and sharp, throwing weapons.

Personality: Much like Aido, Higure dislikes sunlight a lot and usually refuses to awake and go/look outside when it's still morning. But if the situation is serious enough, he'll go against his own desires and wake up. From time to time, he'll depart from his groupmates and sit on the academy rooftop alone and stare into the dark night for peace. But even so, he follows his friends more often. He's also noted to be very patient with others and never rushes.

Past: Higure grew up in a rather poor household with ten, abusive brothers apparently. His parents were constantly busy trying to make money and always fighting through the situations it caused. But as his parents continued ignoring him, his brothers were always given the chance to beat him up multiple times. Even up until now, Higure still has numerous bruises on his back and shoulder blades. This left Grey crying every night in his room when he went to bed. Higure tried holding in his patience for his family as long as he could, but his dream couldn't come true. Instead, it turned into a nightmare. On a night when everything went the same as usual (his parents were arguing and all of his brothers were beating him up in privacy) Higure started to cry insanely and lose control. A powerful hurricane was summoned and he destructed the entire house. Fortunately, he survived. But once he saw what he's done to his home, he also saw what he's done to his family. All ten of his brothers and his parents were crushed by pure force of the damaged, broken pieces of the house.

Out of grief, Higure tried committing suicide by jumping off a cliff. Once he was in the water of the huge rapid stream, he felt his back thump against a hard boulder. For a moment, he went unconscious and felt nothing. The next thing you knew was that he was being carried by Headmaster Cross to the vampire academy.


	10. Face to Face Again

Ch.10: Face to Face Again

Yuki walked slowly out of her father's office after reading the groups' biography files; fourteen different vampires, fourteen different pasts, each one terrible in its own way.

Yuki: Whoa, I never knew anything about this. Guess I shouldn't take it too hard out on Sanyo, but she can't continue disrespecting others. I'll try to help her and her group. Yeah, that's a good idea!

Zero: Discussing some future plans I see.

Yuki (jumps): Aaah, Zero! Don't scare me like that!

Zero: But really though, what were you talking about?

Yuki: Oh, I was just thinking about helping a few troubled ones in the academy.

Zero: Humans or vampires?

Yuki: Um. The vampires; a small group whose pessimism I can't stand!

Zero: Oh, the freak crew? Don't even try to get me involved.

Yuki: You know about them?

Zero: Of course, their leader insulted me for being a human and that rebel member called me weak.

Yuki (sighing): Yup, I'm going to help them indeed. But I think you should consider helping them too, I mean they're hurting like you, Zero.

Zero: **I hate vampires, Yuki!! **Why would even say that to me!?

Yuki ceased her talking. She has only made Zero irate.

Yuki (quietly): …Fine, I'll try to help them myself.

Yuki, crushed by Zero's harsh response, disappeared into the night and waited next to the academy building until the vampires were released from their classes.

As the moon was nearly vanishing, Yuki knew the night class would be released in a few minutes and dawn would soon approach in a few more hours. However, she was also getting more tired and nearly collapsed to the ground. But just as the academy bell rung, Yuki sprung back to life and dusted herself off for the arrival of the vampires.

The doors of the academy opened and revealed the cool, captivating creatures of the night class walking back to their dorms. Yuki, aside from the crowd, searched for Sanyo and her friends. She spotted Kaname, walking smoothly in the crowd, and blushed, but kept her eyes focused for the group. By the time the huge line ended, Sanyo and her friends came walking last out of the building. Immediately, Yuki walked in front of them.

As Yuki saw Sanyo's face, she shivered. Seeing the pale, majestic face who glared at her three years ago was still frightening even up until now.

Yuki: Um…Sanyo-chan, is it all right if I could have a small, brief conversation with you?

Hageshii: Hey Sanyo, it's that human who dirtied your foot a long time ago.

Sanyo: The guardian? Why of course I remember her. And I still don't wish to see her in my face. Come on, boys.

Calmly, they made their way around Yuki and continued on the path to the Moon dorms. But Yuki didn't want to forfeit just yet.

Yuki (running after them): Hey, I said I wanted to have a brief conversation with you guys!

But the group ignored her request as if nothing was happening around them.

Yuki: Please you guys, it'll only take a moment! Look, I was hoping if you guys weren't too busy on the weekend then maybe we can-

But before she could continue, Yuki was interrupted by Sanyo, who dashed her way from her spot all the way to Yuki. As if she flew, Sanyo pushed Yuki in mid-air down the path back to the academy building and pinned her to its brick wall. As she held Yuki to the wall by her neck with one hand, Sanyo took out her dagger with her remaining hand and held it towards the struggling guardian.

Sanyo (hissing her fangs): Listen guardian, we don't need any of your generosity. We only needed you to leave us alone and stay out of our way, nothing more. But since you didn't intended to, then-

Kaname made his way in between Sanyo and Yuki and broke them apart. Once Sanyo slid her way back to her group, Yuki was already being caressed by the head vampire.

Kaname: Sanyo, this is your last warning. If you dare to come across Yuki again, you'll pay.

Sanyo: I never planned to destroy this pathetic human, she came across our way and asked for it.

Kaname (glaring): Sanyo you're pushing it.

Sanyo: Why do you even bother protecting something so worthless? She's nothing but a human.

Out of anger, Kaname summoned a powerful wind on Sanyo. But she instantly leapt into the air and dodged it. As soon as the attack calmed, Sanyo came back down to the ground.

Kinno: Sanyo-sama, want me to attack back?

Sanyo: No, or else the headmaster would just come and scream his entire head off, which is just plain annoying. Let's go guys.

Like they were doing before, the group continued walking back to the dorms calmly. While in the back of them, Yuki was left with Kaname for a talk.

Yuki: Thank you, Kaname-senpai. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble but, I only hoping to get to know them a bit better and ease them up.

Kaname: Yuki, you've really disappointed me. I've never expected you to do such an ignorant act. I've already told you that Sanyo is not one you would want to get close to.

Yuki: But senpai, I just want to help! Is it that already too difficult?

Kaname: They won't accept anyone's affection, Yuki. And they won't be pleased with whoever tries to get in their way. You're lucky that I came to save you in time before Sanyo had the chance to attack you. Learn from this.

Yuki (sighing): I understand, Kaname-senpai.

Kaname: Now, go and use the remaining hours to rest. Your classes should be starting very soon.

With that, Kaname made his way back to the dorms where the rest of the vampires were already sleeping. Yuki watched the enchanting pureblood walk ahead of her, but to the side of her was Zero, silently leaning against a tree. Once Yuki set her eyes on him, he closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. Nothing more was done after that and he left.

Yuki: I guess I am thinking a bit too much. Oh, I just remembered something! I need to make and wrap the chocolate for Kaname-senpai for tomorrow! Oh, there's no sleep tonight for me!

Without hesitation, Yuki dashed for the kitchen.


	11. A Night She Wouldn't Forget

Ch.11: A Night She Wouldn't Forget

Yuki's View

Just when I found out that Sanyo didn't want me helping her or her group, I decided to just give it a rest for now. But things couldn't get worse when I found out about Zero's terrible secret; he's a vampire, bitten by a pureblood who killed his family long ago. And since he was a Level-E one, Ichijou-senpai stated that he had to be destroyed sooner or later. Zero wasn't doing well himself as time went on. He grew more distant from me and always seemed angry whenever I was with him. And things got stranger when a transfer student by the name of Kurenai Maria came.

On the Night of the Ball 

Yuki, dressed in the gown Kaname got her, walked in circles around the grand area where the ball between the humans and the vampires was to be held. Every human girl chattered at the excitement of this and fidgeted around with their looks as if it were a race to have the best appearance. Yuki, on the other hand, was still nervous about the fact that Kaname invited her to dance with him on this special occasion.

Yuki (blushing): This is rather exciting, dancing with Kaname-senpai and all. B-but still, I also must keep this ball under control at all costs. Y-yeah, that's it!

She spotted Kain in a nearby area and went over to him.

Yuki: Um, Kain-senpai, have you seen Kaname-senpai anywhere?

Kain (calmly): He should be outside on the balcony. I just saw him standing there a moment ago.

Yuki: Thank you, Kain-senpai.

Yuki made her way through the crowd to the balcony when all of the sudden, Sanyo and her group came into the picture. She stopped as they made their way to a distant area away from the others. Sanyo was dressed in a grand black dress with gold, vertical stripes on the upper part of it. Beautiful diamond earrings and choker necklace went to match with it as well. The rest of her group was dressed in majestic, black suits that made the girls stare and drool like crazy.

Yuki (as Sanyo passed by her): Good evening, Sanyo. I'm surprised to see you at an event like this.

Sanyo, along with her friends, hesitated and turned their head towards Yuki.

Sanyo: The headmaster dragged us here. He wanted us to 'open up' to these damn humans.

Hageshii: WHICH we are not planning to do!

Kohai: I don't think you needed to tell her that.

Kinno: Don't worry Kohai, he's just an idiot.

Hageshii (arrogantly): Speak for yourself.

Kenmei: May we all move along now, please?

Sanyo: Yes, let us.

With that, the group continued their way and left Yuki silent after their argument. She finally sighed and made her way to Kaname.

The night went by slowly, couples danced in the cool, fresh air that was let in by the open windows. The moon was brightly shining through the black sky and every human girl was enjoying every last bit of their dance with their favorite night student. Sanyo and her group were in a dark corner, away from everyone else and conversing with only one another. Out of weariness, Sanyo decided to get up and take a small walk outside.

Sanyo: Hey guys, I need some fresh air so I'll be outside for a moment.

Kinno: Whatever you wish, Sanyo-sama.

Hageshii: I'm getting very tired of you respecting her like that! It's just so annoying!

Kinno: Why? It's not illegal is it?

Hageshii: I hope it is one day!!

Sighing, Sanyo marched out of the ballroom and out into the cool night. She looked at the water in the fountain gleaming by the moon's light. Seeing her own reflection, she began to think.

Sanyo (thinking): To hate. I heard it's a sin; it makes me wish I've never done it. But…humans, I just can't forgive them for what they've done.

The footsteps of someone were near. Sanyo jumped to her feet and turned to see who it was. It turned out to be none other than Shiki.

Sanyo: What do you want?

Shiki: Am I not allowed to stay here with such a blossom?

Sanyo: No in fact you're not.

Shiki: My, my, my. You just don't know what love is about do you?

Sanyo: Yeah, and you just don't know when to give up.

Shiki: How can I help it? You're so different from the rest, and I enjoy that.

Sanyo: Ugh, gag me.

Shiki furrowed his eyebrows and knew he wasn't getting to her enough. So he continued to step closer to her until she was stopped by a wall.

Shiki: Please, why haven't you admitted my love for you? I've waited for years until the day you finally take it.

Sanyo raised her hand and aimed to slap him. But Shiki quickly caught it and pulled her closer to his face.

Shiki: Please Sanyo. Open up to me. That's all I ask of this dear pureblood.

Sanyo: And all I ask of you is to let me go before you face the hands of hell itself.

Out of frustration, one of Shiki's eyes stirred into a crimson color while his other one turned blue. For a moment, his fangs grew slightly sharper. But once he returned to his original appearance, the features were gone. Sanyo was silenced by the immediate change that just happened in him a while ago.

Sanyo: …What are you?

Shiki explained to Sanyo about how his father possessed his body after an incident with his brother, Kaname's father.

Sanyo: The Kuran clan huh? You mean…Kaname's family?

Shiki: Yes.

Sanyo: Hmph, yeah, I heard something about that family causing havoc in their clan's business.

Shiki: Yes and my father's soul still lives in me ever since that time.

Sanyo stayed silent for a moment and looked at Shiki. His eyes were filled with a sadness Sanyo just couldn't ignore. Why was she even feeling this way? How was he able to get through her unlike the others?

Sanyo: Well, I guess I can see what your affection has to offer me.

Shiki's eyes lit up a bit. He moved his hand to Sanyo's cheek and stared at her eyes, which were still blocked by her long, black eyelashes. He slowly moved his lips towards hers until they fully touched. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

Shiki: May you…meet me in the abandoned room in the dorm after everyone else has fallen asleep?

Sanyo: What!?

But Shiki only held her hands tighter and gave her an even more desperate look in his turquoise eyes.

Sanyo: Hmph, very well then. But it better be worth my time.

Pleased by this, Shiki gave her one last peck on her cheek and disappeared back into the ballroom.

Sanyo: Man, what am I thinking tonight? I've never opened up this much to anyone else before. I better keep this well hidden from the rest of the guys or else they'll start chaos all over the campus. But then again, Shiki looks like he has some sort of pain he can't hold in anymore. I wonder…

Later in the Morning

The Day Class students rushed to the academy building in hopes they won't be late for their classes. Meanwhile, back in the Moon Dorms, all of the Night Class, except for Sanyo, was sleeping peacefully in their rooms.

In the abandoned room of the Moon Dorm, Sanyo sat quietly on the empty bed in her long, black nightgown, waiting for what Shiki has to say. The door soon opened quietly and Shiki entered in a white, unbuttoned shirt and black jeans. Once he was in, he shut the door and locked it.

Sanyo: Alright, what's this you wanted to see me about?

Shiki: I just wanted to say thank you, for accepting my love, Sanyo.

Sanyo: Wha-? Is this about what I said back to you during the ball?

Shiki: If it wasn't then I wouldn't have even invited you up here.

Sanyo: But just because I said I'll open up for you doesn't mean we can start going deep into each other immediately! So I suggest we just start off-

Her voice was cut off by Shiki's lips on hers. He set his hands on her shoulders to calm her. Sanyo wasn't able to fight back any longer. She was pulled into the kiss so deeply. She wrapped her arms around Shiki's neck and deepened it.

Shiki unbuttoned the back of her gown and slowly slid it off her. Sanyo did the same by taking off Shiki's shirt. In response, Shiki shoved her down onto the bed and took off her undershirt. He also unzipped his pants and removed his boxers. Lastly, he slid the last of Sanyo's undergarments off.

Feeling his fangs slide onto her neck, Sanyo pulled him closer. He licked her neck and continuously gave her butterfly kisses until it seemed like her entire neck has changed its color. He moved back up to her lips and pulled her body closer to his. Sanyo nibbled his lips and went down to his chest. She harshly kissed in different spots, leaving many hickie marks on it. Shiki pulled her up and moved to her ear to nibble it.

Shiki: Mmm, Sanyo… chan…

Unexpectedly, he thrust himself harder to her, which caused her to gasp.

Sanyo: S-Shiki…!

Shiki chuckled at this. He did it harder the second time, which made her gasp even more. He continued to do it harder and harder until Sanyo had to ask him to slow down.

Sanyo: I-it…hurts…!

Shiki: Hehe, here…let me go in deeper.

Sanyo felt him move it in deeper and deeper. While he was, he licked her cheek seductively. This actually relaxed Sanyo. Her eyes slowly began to close until she was fully in a deep sleep.


	12. A Return and a Revenge

Ch.12: A Return and Revenge

The next morning, Sanyo found herself in her original bed, her naked body completely wrapped by the blanket. On the floor, she saw her black nightgown peering out from under her bed. When looking back up, she saw Kinno sleeping peacefully on his bed. And when looking out the window, she saw that it was already dusk. So she decided that she minus well awake and dress for school.

After fixing herself up in her uniform, she remembered what happened during daytime.

Sanyo: SHIT! Damn that Shiki! Why couldn't I stop myself??

What was she going to do now? How will she be able to hide this? Her body was purely stiff by now.

Sanyo (in her mind): Fine, I'll just have to wait until our winter vacation arrives. It shouldn't be too long.

But then Kinno arose from his bed and gave out a yawn.

Kinno: Well you're up fast.

Sanyo: I just didn't feel tired for some reason. Hurry, the others are probably downstairs already.

Yuki's View

But during the dance last night, I was to visit Kurenai Maria about the promise she made in helping Zero. It turns out Maria's body has actually been a vessel for the same pureblood who killed Zero's family, Hio Shizuka. Luckily, Zero came into the picture with me in time. When Shizuka was revealing her real body to us, we also saw he who had the same face as Zero, Kiryu Ichiru; Zero's twin brother. They started into a quarrel and Shizuka escaped. Nothing seemed to stop them until the news of Shizuka's death reached us immediately.

In the end, Ichiru escaped, and drank Shizuka's blood during the last few seconds of her life. I could tell that Zero was frustrated, for he wanted to kill Shizuka himself.

Back to the Story, During the Night Class Hours

Yuki (sighs): I'm still worried about Zero. Now that he hasn't had the chance to drink Shizuka's blood, what will happen to him?

Kinno: Talking to yourself, guardian? Or should I say, Cross Yuki?

Yuki (startled): W-what!? Oh, Kinno-senpai!

Kinno, sitting up in a tree, watched Yuki from the top.

Yuki: K-Kinno! What are you doing out of class? You do know that students are not permitted out of classes without a pass right!?

Kinno: First of all, Cross, our teacher's a little late to class. So what's wrong with relaxing a bit before he comes?

Yuki: But it's still not acceptable to be out of class after the hours have started.

Kinno boomed out with laughter in an instance. Yuki furrowed her brows and knew he wasn't taking her words seriously.

Kinno: Honestly Cross, do you intend on caring about school rules forever? There are much important matters happening, starting from the incident last night.

Yuki: You heard about it?

Kinno: Everything.

Yuki: Hmph, you're one to talk. You don't seem to care about the situation a lot yourself.

Kinno: I only hear the latest news for entertainment. It's not like I care to help solve it out like that pathetic Kaname.

Kinno: Hey! You better not bring Kaname-senpai into the conversation!

Kinno: Oh, like he'll hear you and come over here to kill me in an instance, riiiiight.

Yuki (clenching her fists): I don't see…why you and your friends have to be so cruel and rude to everybody.

Kinno: Forgive us for our daunting nature Cross. But it's pretty difficult to hold it in when you're surrounded by a bunch of nuisances.

Yuki: Nuisances!? Now just who gave _you_ the right to call the students in the academy nuisances!? I know that you and your friends had really tough lives, but that doesn't mean you can dump more misery out onto other people. I'm not trying to put you down more or anything like that, but the world isn't as bad as you think it is.

Kinno: Silence human! What do you know about agony? Tell me, you don't even have memories of your past. How could you possibly know how it feels? Maybe that's why Zero-kun always has on that face when you're near him with a smile. You know nothing!!

Yuki: Stop it, Kinno! You're pushing it! True, I may not have memories of my past, but Zero is my friend. I just can't walk away from him as if he isn't my problem. And I'm pretty sure I can help Sanyo too if she gives me the chance.

Kinno: Why do you even want to help Sanyo? She's not your friend, so why do you even care? She has suffered enough already. Her family has been slaughtered by humans, she was forced to carry out back-breaking labor, and she went through the pain of having sex with three humans for eight years. In the end, my poor, beautiful, abused leader was left in the middle of nowhere destined to die. How can you help her with all that pain pulling down on her shoulders?

Kinno was right. It seemed impossible to help Sanyo with all that pain blocking her from the outside world. Yuki didn't want to believe it, but it was the truth.

Kinno: Well later. I need to get back to class before Yagari-sensei starts yelling his head off on me again.

Within a flash, Kinno disappeared back to the academy building, leaving Yuki alone to think about what he said to her.

A Few Months Later

After receiving the news of Rido Kuran's near revival, the Day Class and most of the Night Class were given orders to pack their stuff and leave for an early vacation from the academy. As for the main officers of the Night Class, they were to prepare for an event that involved the safety of Yuki. Zero, on the other hand, was forced into an underground dungeon by the Vampire Hunter Association due to him becoming a vampire.

Outside the Academy

Shinja (looking back at the academy): Hey, Sanyo. Don't you think you should consider helping the rest of the Night Class officers? I mean, you _are _one of the purebloods of the Night Class. Maybe there's something you can do.

Sanyo: Shinja, this situation is Kaname's and his followers' alone. We're a completely separate group that shouldn't interfere. It's none of our business. Now let's go, our train is about to leave in 20 minutes.

That Night down in the Dungeon where Zero was Kept

Kaname: Well Kiryu-kun, I thought I was about to see you cry.

Zero: Go away, you're an annoyance.

Kaname: The same, as always. Anyways, that monster, Rido, has awakened. And I've come to ask you the favor of destroying him for me.

Zero: Why me? Since when have you asked me to do such bidding?

Kaname: Kiryu let me remind you of this. You were born into the Kiryu family as the stronger of the twins; taking your brother's strength and coming out with the excellent strength of a hunter. Eventually, you drank Yuki's blood, which should now be the blood of a pure-blooded Kuran now that she's awakening into her true form. And lastly, I drank Shizuka's blood and then gave you my blood. There's no doubt that you'll soon become the _**most powerful vampire hunter**_. And once you do, you'll kill Rido and break the curse he's put upon me.

Zero: What…makes you think I'll do such a thing to save you?

Kaname: You wouldn't want to betray Yuki would you?

Zero was silenced.

Kaname: Farewell, Kiryu.

Without another word, Kaname vanished into the darkness.


	13. For the Best

Ch.13: For the Best

Sanyo stood in the cool spring air. Leaning against a tree, she watched the Night Class students make their way to the academy building. It has been a few months ever since the Rido incident, and the school year was almost over. The sun was setting peacefully and the sky was turning into shades of orange, yellow, and purple. She sighed and continued looking at the Night Class, now with a few missing students along with Yuki.

Sanyo: I know that Cross left with Kaname since the incident, but Ichijou, Aido, Kain, and Ruka haven't come back to the academy ever since that time either. Hm, I'm still a bit stunned to hear that Cross was actually Kaname's sister and fiancé. And that Zero has had some business as well. It's like one night he's guarding the campus and the next is like he evaporated into thin air. Talk about things becoming empty. Oh well, at least it's not as nerve-wrecking as the time I thought I was pregnant with Shiki's child. Thank God I wasn't.

A snap from behind came to the young pureblood. Luckily, it was only Kinno and Tanjun.

Sanyo: Come to ditch with me?

Tanjun: No, we've got urgent news. The headmaster wants us and the rest of the group up in his office immediately.

Sanyo: What could he want with us?

Kinno: Kuran's back too.

Sanyo: Kuran? He's back? Well isn't that odd. But I guess it can't be helped, come on guys; let's go see what the old man wants.

As the three friends entered the Headmaster's office, they saw the rest of their group standing by the Headmaster's desk along with Ruka, Aido, Kain, and Shiki.

Headmaster Cross: Ah, glad you three could make it! Come over here, I was just about to discuss our situation.

As the three walked over to the desk, they saw Kaname in a nearby chair, with many band-aids wrapped around his body and his eyes looking painfully miserable.

Sanyo: Kuran? Since when are you the one to get injured?

Headmaster Cross: Now, Sanyo. I didn't call you here for any trouble. Kaname is in a lot of pain now and I suggest you say nothing to him. But that's the whole reason why we're here now. _**Yuki's been kidnapped**_.

Fuyuhi: …Yuki, kidnapped? But how?

Aido: Uggh! This is a disaster! Kain and I should have just ran for her when she was taken!!

Headmaster Cross: Calm down, Aido. This surprised me too at first, and I panicked that the chances of saving her in time seemed impossible. But when I thought it over, I was able to construct a way that could help get her back, a way that could make one vampire's strength equal to a million of them.

Kain: Teaming us up all together?

Headmaster Cross: Exactly. I mean think about it. If you all pair up together, then your strengths will-

Kohai: Hold up, hold up. Who _was_ Yuki's kidnapper anyways? Is he that strong that it'll take all of us to pair up in order to defeat him?

Headmaster Cross: Well, it's not one person, but an entire group, in fact, an organization.

Kaname (with lifeless eyes): ...They were silent enough to make us let our guards down and sneak into the house. Upon coming in, they shot me unexpectedly and tried to do the same with Aido, Kain, and Ruka. There were a lot of them, trust me. There were enough to take on all four of us at once. When Yuki arrived back to the house to see what the commotion was about, I told her to run away, but a couple of them got to her quickly while we were still busy killing off the other strangers. Why...Why...didn't I think quicker for her...!!?

Kaname shouted furiously and punched the wall, creating an enormous crack in it. His fists were clenched tighter and his fangs were gritted harder. Everyone backed away from the pureblood, except for Sanyo, as they sensed his energy rising.

Headmaster Cross (steadily): Please, Kaname-kun, you mustn't worry. In order to get through this you must remain calm, everything's going to be alright. Everyone, do you accept this mission?

Ruka: Come on guys, Kaname-sama needs this.

Sanyo: Wait a second; you want me and my friends to pair up with these guys?

Aido: Oh come on Sanyo! You're going have to learn one day that you need to cooperate with others.

Headmaster Cross: It's true Sanyo. I called you and your group up here so you can interact with the rest of the Night Class. Plus you are one of the little purebloods in this school whose powers can be used to accomplish many problems.

Sanyo: I still don't see why I should help out. Only Kaname's followers should do such a job. We're not even friends.

Shinja: Sanyo-sama, I actually think it's a good idea for us to do something different like this.

Sanyo: Come again?

Shinja: I mean I know all of us are still stirring in the pain of our pasts', but I've been thinking about what Yuki tried to do for us before she left. Maybe it could've been worth it; maybe she _was_ able to help us. And if you think about it now, don't you just feel regret? You, Sanyo-sama, just straight out ignored her offer and now she's suffering in God-knows-where and begging for someone to come save her.

…Look, I know you're still unsteady around others, but maybe doing this would help us even more rather than just continuing to live with our troubles. It's your choice to make, but either way I'm going with them to find Yuki.

Shinja took his place in a spot next to the Night Class officers.

Aido: Are any else of you guys with him or not?

There was a stretch of silence across the room. But the tenseness ended when Yoru joined Shinja. After him were Tanjun, Hageshii, and Kenmei. Logos soon joined after Kohai took his spot. Yuka and Meijin went a few seconds after with Fuyuhi behind them. Kazuya then joined along with Kinno following him lastly to the group.

Aido: Come on, Sanyo. What's it going to be?

Shinja: Sanyo-sama, maybe we should just start giving things a change.

Sanyo turned around for a moment. All of her friends gave in to attempting to find light. But to her, the light always seemed impossible to reach. She clenched her fists. But the sudden feeling of two arms wrapped around her waist unexpectedly. Kinno breathed in the fresh scent of her hair and gently caressed her.

Kinno: Please. It may be for the best.

At first, Sanyo didn't say anything. She knew the rest of her group was now begging her to join them, especially Kinno. She looked up at the glowing moon outside.

Sanyo (in her mind): _Mother…Father…are you trying…to tell me this, as a sign to start creating new bonds? To let me seek the peace I need? The light I need?_

_I know I've been searching for the light, and Cross offered to help me see it. But…my distrust in others still hasn't disappeared. Is this the time…to take a risk, and open up?_

Soothing Kinno's arms around her, she turned her head around and gave the word to the Headmaster.

Sanyo: Fine, I'll go along.


	14. The Invulnerable Organization

Ch.14: The Invulnerable Organization 

Hunter's Association of Vampire Experimenting (H.A.V.E)

Council Leader: Let's discuss about our latest targets shall we?

Council Member: Well recently, Groups F and D have found the group of Level-E vampires that were terrorizing the nearby town just yesterday.

Council Member 2: And they will be reported straight to the surgeon room by tomorrow.

Council Leader: Any purebloods lately?

Council Member 3: Only one; the princess of the Kuran family.

Council Leader: Kuran eh? I thought they were all gone, I guess not.

Council Member 4: Group A was skilled enough to get past her fiancé and take her.

Council Leader: Of course. After all, Group A is our top level of vampire hunters. Now, what are they planning to do with the princess?

Council Member 5: I ordered them not to do anything with her. Do any of you have any idea how powerful the blood of such an advnced creature is!? If we let her remain fresh and unbeaten within that dungeon, the power within her will remain unharmed. And we don't have to worry about a thing if she begins to start a riot, for our members can immediately torture her slowly. Until we are prepared for her experiment, she is not to go anywhere.

Council Leader: Good, everything always comes expected in the H.A.V.E

Cross Academy Entrance Gates

Kaname: We're leaving now, Headmaster.

Headmaster Cross: Be careful out there you guys.

Kaname (bows): Thank you for lending me all the help and treatment. Let's go everyone.

The Headmaster watched as the group moved away from the academy gates further and further until they could no longer be seen. He looked up to the setting sky and wished one last time:

_Headmaster Cross (in his mind): Please…be careful. _

Out on the pathway to the forest, the vampires steadily made their way as the road turned rockier with dozen stones that were huge enough to trip someone. In fact, Hageshii occurred a major fall just then.

Meijin: Dumbass

Hageshii: Hey, shut up.

The walk was still utterly silent as it continued. Kinno spontaneously broke it when he began to ask Kaname a question.

Kinno: Kaname, did you happen to know the group who kidnapped Yuki?

Kaname: I have no clue of them whatsoever so far.

Logos: Any special features of them, a symbol on their clothing or weapons?

Kaname: Speaking of which, I was able to get a glimpse of the back of their jackets. They all seemed to have some sort tooth symbol, or more like…a fang.

Sanyo suddenly ceased walking and her eyes breathed in a look of sadness and anger mixed. Just as Ichijou noticed this, he stopped everyone else and went over to her.

Kenmei: Sanyo, are you alright? You look a bit sick.

Sanyo: Kaname, that symbol you just mentioned…was a fang?

Kaname: Yes, what of it? Do you know the group?

Sanyo didn't speak which only tempted Kaname more.

Kaname (grabbing her by the collar): Tell me! What do you know of it!? Why have they kidnapped Yuki!! WHAT DO THEY WANT WITH HER!?

Aido (coming between them): Kaname-sama, calm down please!

Kinno (joining Aido): Kaname please let her go!

Sanyo: …They killed my family…

During the Night

Aido: So you're saying that your family has been slaughtered by these guys?

Sanyo: Yes. An uncontrollable organization they are.

Hageshii: Well, I hasn't seen Sanyo tell such a personal experience in her past.

Logos: Um, actually Hageshii-kun you meant to change _hasn't_ into _haven't_. And I suggest you turn _seen_ into _heard _because technically if Sanyo _tells_ something it doesn't necessarily means it's something you can see but-

Hageshii: Alright, alright we get it. Don't see why you have to such a book nerd about stuff.

Kaname: Anyways Sanyo, what else can you tell me about them?

Sanyo: I only know they're called the H.A.V.E. or the Hunter's Association of Vampire Experimenting. I'm not sure what it means, but the term 'vampire experimenting' may have something to do with scientific matters relating to vampire anatomy.

Aido: It's most likely possible that they hunt down A-Leveled vampires for their blood, even though the rumor is that they'll be cursed for killing one.

Kain: That may be what the term means. 'Vampire Experimenting' equals surgical operations.

Kaname: Maybe…just maybe. But either way, we're still going to save Yuki no matter what. Do you all understand?

The rest of the group nodded their heads and silence roamed the atmosphere once again.


	15. Victimized

Ch.16: Victimized 

It was getting close to morning. The sky was turning into a brighter shade of blue and the orange silhouette of the sun was visible.

Yoru: The morning's coming.

Aido: Should we rest somewhere, Kaname-sama?

Kaname: Well, I don't see good spot to-

But before he finished off, he saw what looked like a hollow cave up ahead. He began to walk towards it, causing the rest of the group to confusingly follow him. Once he was at the mouth of the cave, Kaname investigated it from outside. Agreeing that it was a fair place to rest in, Kaname called towards the rest of the gang.

Kaname: Everyone, we'll rest here for the morning. But once it reaches nightfall we must awake quickly. There's no telling what they'll do to Yuki if we don't reach her in time.

Aido (yawning): Finally, we'll get some sleep!

Yoru: I'm just glad we don't have to walk in the sunlight.

Sanyo: Let's just get some sleep before nighttime arrives.

As soon as everyone was asleep, Sanyo silently strived out of the cave and placed herself on the top outside. The sunlight made her a bit weary, but not enough to make her go back into the cave. She looked outwards to the forest and breathed in the cool spring wind that passed her by. Unexpectedly, the sound of footsteps came from behind and she immediately knew who it was.

Sanyo: Go away, Shiki.

Shiki: Still upset about that time? Heh, but it pretty much was worth it.

Sanyo: Well it definitely scared the crap out of me and I know I'm never doing that AGAIN.

Shiki (taking a seat next to her): We could've been a good family.

Sanyo: No, Shiki.

Shiki (moving his lips next to her cheek): Come on, you gotta admit it.

Sanyo: Umm, maybe another time, lover boy.

Shiki (wrapping an arm around her): Maybe next time… (Slowly putting his hand on her private area) I need to do it…a bit harder.

Sanyo: Get OFF!

She aimed a punch at Shiki but he swiftly moved away in time and landed at a distance from her.

Shiki: My words may not have authority over you, but I know something that does. In fact, it has control over all vampires.

Shiki bit his middle finger and made a miniature gash on it. Blood began to leak from it and trigger Sanyo's senses. She tried to hold them back, but the smell of the striking, red liquid was tender and luring. Without a care, she dashed towards Shiki for the blood.

Shiki (watching Sanyo suck the gash on his middle finger): Warn and tender, isn't it? Hehehe. I'm very sensitive though, so don't go too hard on me.

After a few minutes, he slipped his finger away from her and made his way back to the cave.

Shiki: You can have more…once you admit my love.

Before you knew it, he was gone and back in his place in the cave. Meanwhile, back outside, Sanyo was dumbfounded by what just happened. She lost her guard, again!

Sanyo: Damn you Shiki! How are you able to do that? Grrr.

To shrug it all off, she decided to take a walk for a moment. The forest debris-covered ground was half covered with snow left from early spring. But it was also melting away due to the sun fully up in the sky. When she leaned against a nearby tree once she seemed to be far away from the cave, she took a deep breath and felt drowsy. She slowly slid to the ground with her back still against the tree and her eyes gradually began to close.

Abruptly, the click of a gun was heard and she moved away from the tree just in time for the bullet to be shot. Out of the trees, countless numbers of human hunters charged for Sanyo and aimed their guns at her. Nimbly, she darted away from every bullet and pulled out her dagger. Few by few, she attacked them adroitly until three bullets were shot into her back, all at the same time. Despite this, she continued to attack even more of them. But more bullets were aimed at her and even quicker. Eventually, she couldn't stand up to the pain any longer and fell to the ground, blood endlessly flowing from her wounds and the chemical from the bullets throbbing her body. The very few remaining members of the group began to gather up on her until a thousand more bullets were shot at them.

A mysterious hunter came from depths and prolonged the shooting until the remaining members were completely dead. His face couldn't be seen for it was masked by a metal face cover and the hood of his majestic, black trench coat covered his entire head. His white shirt was concealed by the coat along with matching black pants. He looked down at the tormented Sanyo, who was breathing for her life and still continuously hurting. With afflicting eyes, Sanyo looked back at the hunter.

He bent down to her and took out a small container holding a mysterious purple liquid. He lifted up her shirt to reveal the ghastly injuries that had been developed from the gunshots. A couple of drops from the container led two trickles of the purple liquid dive onto the bloody stomach. The hunter smoothly spread the liquid all around the numerous wounds with two fingers. A loud, sizzling sound was heard, but amazingly the bleeding stopped and the wounds were healed in an instant.

Back in the Cave

As everyone was sleeping quietly, Bones made an irritating snore that made Kinno roll over to a side where Sanyo was supposed to be sleeping. When he realized that she wasn't even in her place, Kinno awoke everyone immediately with his fretting.

Kinno: Everyone, where's Sanyo!? She's gone!!

But outside at the mouth of the cave, was the hunter with an unconscious yet healed Sanyo in his arms.


	16. Victimized Pt2

Ch.16: Victimized Part 2

At the mouth of the cave, the mysterious hunter stood with Sanyo in his arms. Her friends were horrified by her position and Kaname's group was just as curious about what happened. Mar instantly ran to Sanyo and took her from the hunter's arms. Once that was completed, he set her on the ground and examined her for any damage. Even though all of her injuries were healed, the blood from them was still leftover, but now dried up.

Shinja: Is she still breathing?

Meijin: Don't worry she's alive, just barely.

Yuka (smelling the blood's scent on her): This aroma matches those of the deadly bullets vampire hunters use in their pistols.

Kaname: It must've been the same group that took Yuki.

Kinno: Sanyo-sama, say something!

Surprisingly, Shiki pushed Kinno out of the way and took his place at looking down at the insensible female vampire. He put his hands behind her head and back and set her upon his lap.

Shiki (whispering on her forehead): Sanyo…can you hear me…?

Behind him, Kinno looked up at the masked hunter and growled. Directly, he rushed to him and enveloped his chain around his entire body. With the blades on the sides still free to move, he put them up to the hunter's neck.

Kinno: What did you do to her? TELL ME!!

Kain (putting his hand on one of Kinno's arm): He isn't one of them. He's probably her savior, so calm down and release him. We don't want any trouble here.

Kinno looked back at the calm hunter. He stood still and waited for the vampire's reaction. With no other choice, he silently released him and folded his weapon back into its original position.

Kaname: I give you our thanks, hunter. I bet she couldn't have ever made it if it wasn't for you.

Hunter (in a low voice): It was nothing.

Kaname: May I ask who did this to her?

Hunter: …The H.A.V.E …

Kain: So it _was_ them.

Aido: Eh? You mean those same guys who killed off the Sanyo's clan and kidnapped Yuki?

Kaname: Forgive me for asking, but can you inform us more about this organization? It'll give us an advantage for helping the one person I deeply love.

At first the hunter didn't say anything.

Hunter: …What do you wish to know?...

Kaname: Everything, starting from their goal.

Hunter: Well they have one certain goal, and it's nothing similar to that of original vampire hunters; it's to use vampires for their own deeds.

Aido: Use vampires!? What do you mean 'use'!?

Kain: Hanabusa, quiet.

Hageshii: What? So as in 'using' and as in the term 'experimenting', you mean they-

Hunter: Yes, they're consulting scientific tests on them; all vampires of every level from E to A. They are catching much of them as they could, but they are keeping their eyes locked on to catching more of the advanced bloods. They have a very small amount of nobles and purebloods being held captive currently, but trust me, they are indeed the ones they want more to use as their weapons.

Aido: Ha! I knew it! What did I tell you!?

Tanjun: Purebloods? Nobles? Ha, no ordinary human is capable of catching those types of vampires unless they were born as vampire hunters themselves.

Hunter: That's correct. The H.A.V.E was originally developed by a group of scientists who believed that vampires could be controlled regardless of their level. Today, even more scientists have been gathered for the organization along with many vampire hunters to track down the vampires. With the correct steps of testing and much caution, they believe that they could rearrange something within the body and recreate them as weapons of war. Whether it's through surgery or some sort of chemical they produced, they're trying to find a way to build vampires stronger, smarter and controllable.

Hunter: With nobles and purebloods, they hypothesized that the results will turn out better due to the power they are given, hence the reason why they tried to caprture your unconscious friend here. Now here's a really important matter, if they are able to find a way to control vampires, there could more trouble ahead of us. The organization is going through all of this process for their own deeds, which are not good ones at all.

Kaname: ...What is this group besides an experimenting organization?

Hunter: ...A group aiming for world conquer. From what I heard, many of the vampire hunters from that group were thieves or murderers or just ordinary vampire hunters who wanted power, the same things went for the scientists themselves.

Aido: No, this all isn't possible.

Kaname: Doesn't anybody know about this? Who has tried to do something about this?

Hunter: The Vampire Hunters Association has actually been trying to stop them for a few years now. They won't allow the horrors of the organization to be revealed to the world. They're still trying to stop them, but the H.A.V.E was always a pretty cunning group. It's almost getting close to becoming hopeless. But you guys and those hunters are lucky that I did some investigating a few days ago and secretly spotted the organization moving to their new location.

Hunter: If you don't move quickly enough in time your loved one will surely become your enemy within a few days. Or who knows, maybe even_ dead_. The carcasses of the ones who fail the experiments are always tossed away somewhere. This group is continuously testing vampires one day after the other. The new lair they just settled in to should be north ahead of you guys in the Setting Mountains. I must leave and report of my information to the rest of the Vampire Hunters Association. My only suggestions to you are don't die and don't let your guard down.

Without another word, the hunter walked out into the sunlight and out of the cave, leaving the vampires more tempted about the H.A.V.E and more worry for Yuki.


	17. Reawaken

Ch.17: Reawaken

In the Dungeons of the H.A.V.E

The area was dark and filthy. The iron bars that held numerous different leveled vampires stood tall and hard and indestructible. In some of them, vampires were being tortured while in others they were left with damagescausing them to slowly die. In one cage, Yuki was held captive with a group guarding her. She was remained untouched by them, but her energy was slowly wearing off due to her lack of food.

The iron bars of the cage opened. The group leader stepped in and signaled his team mates to move aside. He walked towards Yuki. And when he was finally close to her, he hit her across the face.

Leader: Ignorant beast, where is that husband of yours, and the rest of his crew? For them to be strong enough to kill the majority of my men at that moment...They must be caught. And you _will _tell me where they are.

Yuki face was dreadfully drenched in tears. She was too weak to respond and the youth she once had vanished from her. The leader held his katana up to her throat, but she didn't look scared; she was too exhausted to be frightened.

Leader: Fine, if you don't wish to answer, we'll find out about that little mate ourselves. Once we find him, we'll toss him and his pals in here with you.

To conclude with, the leader gestured something and his group followed him out of the cage. Yuki, luckily, remembered a small healing method Kaname taught her over the five months. A light red light glowed on the cut she received on her lip when she was hit and mended it. She was getting weaker and weaker by every minute. Yuki looked up at the ceiling and prayed.

_Yuki (in her thoughts): Kaname-sama…please…hurry…_

Back in the Forest

As dusk fell upon the land, the group was to instantly wake up again and head out. Shiki was still sitting against the wall with Sanyo in his lap. He soothed her hair and her cheek.

Tsuyoi: How is she, Shiki?

Shiki: Still not so good.

Kinno: She's still pretty unconscious.

Aido: Hmm, why don't you just carry her then? There is something called that you know.

Kaname: Please everyone, we must hurry. Yuki can't wait any longer. Who knows what they could be doing to her at this moment.

Kaname moved out of the dark space straight away and out into the setting forest. Aido and Kain followed him along with Sanyo's group.

Ruka: Well, guess we better head out as well. Shiki, do the honors of carrying her please.

Shiki: With pleasure.

With that, Shiki picked up the lifeless Sanyo and headed out of the cave behind Ruka.

Aido (while on the road): Hey Kaname-sama, where did that hunter say the H.A.V.E was located in?

Kaname: In the Setting Mountains just north of us. It shouldn't take us more than two days to get there if we hurry. And once we do, we'll sneak in and save Yuki.

Throughout the entire evening, the group moved themselves forward and forward to the mountains that laid ahead of them. No matter how tired they grew, Kaname would always force them up to continue walking. Kinno and Shiki would take turns carrying Sanyo, but even so they were still losing their energy bit by bit. Once it reached dawn, Kaname halted the group.

Kaname: Alright everyone, we'll rest for the day as we've come this far. The mountains wait for us tonight and the night after that. Since there's no where inside place to rest, it looks like we're going to have rest out here for today.

Aido (slumping onto the ground and yawning): Aah, I don't really care where we stop I just want to sleep.

Hageshii: Man, your leader is more excruciating than ours when she's grumpy.

By the time morning arose, everyone was already in a deep slumber due to the harsh hike Kaname forced them to carry out. But as everyone else was sleeping, Shiki was the only one still wide awake despite his lack of energy. He was resting on the ground near Sanyo, who still hasn't awoken. With grieving eyes, he looked at the resting girl, feeling guilty that he wasn't able to help her in time. He pushed her hair back as the wind blew it in her face. With one of his hands, he hauled Sanyo's head towards his chest and rested his chin on it. With one last look of her, Shiki closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

At Dusk

Sanyo's eyes weakly opened. Her long eyelashes made it difficult to see the atmosphere clearly so she opened her eyes wider, revealing her green eyes. The sky was in the colors of orange, purple, and red, so she knew it was dusk already.

Sanyo (weakly): Hey…

Shiki's eyes slowly blinked open. But once he noticed that Sanyo regained consciousness, he immediately sat up.

Shiki (caressing Sanyo's cheek): Sanyo, you're awake! You're okay! Everyone, get up, Sanyo's awake!!

Sanyo (rubbing her head): Hey…do you actually have to shout it out?

Kinno: Sanyo-sama!? YOU'RE ALIVE!

Kinno went over and tightly embraced her, which staggered her at first. As everyone else got up, Kaname's group all set their eyes on the now awakened vampire while Sanyo's friends all rushed to her, glad that she was alright.

Logos: Welcome back, Sanyo.

Tsuyoi: I never expected you to become in such a beaten position.

Hageshii: Tsuyoi this chick is crazy! She nearly gave us all heart attacks!

Meijin: I'm pretty sure she meant to call us for help.

Sanyo: No, I was pretty sure that I would've been able to handle it myself. But…I guess I was wrong.

Kinno (slaps Sanyo): You're damn right you did! Don't EVER scare me like that again!

Everyone was shocked to see Kinno do such a rebellious act against the pureblood. Silence roved the atmosphere, waiting to see Sanyo's reaction.

Sanyo (rubbing her cheek): Hmph, surprised to see you care so much that you even slapped me for getting myself into a conflict. But it's okay, I was careless I'll admit and I shouldn't have wandered off in the first place.

Kaname: Just please don't go so far from us next time, Sanyo. Losing someone from this group would just cause more problems.

Aido: Hmm, and I thought you were going to stay in a longer coma than that.

This resulted into Kinno beating up Aido senselessly. But while he was, Shiki went over to Sanyo for a few words.

Shiki: Sanyo, I'm sorry I couldn't rescue you in time.

Sanyo: Huh?

Shiki: Well, since I promised my safety for you I expected myself to-

Sanyo: Shiki, don't. It was all my fault. Truly, and if you don't want to take this fact then I'll _**make **_you.

Shiki: Well…alright. But…are you sure?

Sanyo: I'm positive.

Shiki gladly embraced her into a hug. But instead of pushing him away this time, she let him stay.


	18. Training Session

Ch.18: Training Session

Now with Sanyo back on her feet, the group was completed. As night fell, they continued their way to the mountains. But what they didn't know was the unknown truth of Yuki's weakening every hour as she is held in the dungeons continuously. Back at the H.A.F.M headquarters, Yuki could barely keep her eyes open. With all the torturing she faced ever since she arrived, she grew weaker and weaker. It was all a matter of time that depended on Yuki's life.

Break During the Hike

Aido: Aaah, the moon's bright out here tonight. I like it.

Kaname: Everyone, this is just a quick stop for us. So we must get going once we're all finished.

Kain: Huh, where are Sanyo and her group? They didn't wander off did they?

Aido: Oh no, they just decided to use this time as an advantage for them to train off with a small battle. They're not so far from us, so don't worry.

In an Open-Spaced Area

In a spot where the space was vast and the dead leaves were swirling in the wind, Sanyo stood silent right in the center of it all. She looked down at the brown, dry leaves that went in different directions.

Sanyo: To hate, to distrust, to isolate…all of this was the H.A.V.E.'s fault. I vow my vengeance on them once we reach the Setting Mountains. They're the ones who made me suffer for these past few years. But…if it really was the organization's fault, why have I only thrown my anger towards innocent humans out there? Are humans…not all bad? _Is this what the light would try to tell me? _

From behind a tree, Kinno dashed toward Sanyo and aimed his chain at her. Serenely, she caught the blade in time and threw it back perfectly to make a deadly gash on Kinno's leg. Behind her this time, Kenmei came out ready to strike his staff at her. Sanyo turned around in time to grab it and thrust the other end into his stomach. When his guard was down, Sanyo scurried to him and stroke him across his head, which sent him tumbling to the ground.

Yuka, out in his demon form, and Kohai came out and charged for her. Kohai threw a ball of his dark magic while the demon steamed up one of its fireballs at her. Sanyo immediately flipped into the air, which made the dark magic hit the demon, therefore turning Yuka back into his original form, and the fireball to nearly catch on Kohai. But since he was still standing, Sanyo performed a few slashes from her dagger on him and a mid-air kick.

A grenade was thrown and Tanjun went into the fight. Through the smoke, Sanyo was still able to see him. Quickly, when Tanjun threw more grenades, Sanyo was still able to dodge them. But the smoke became thicker. Through her senses however, she was able to escape the fog and arrive back out into the clear space. However, loud groans were heard in the thick mist. Once it cleared, the groans came out from none other than Tanjun and Shinja after they accidentally fought each other after mistaking one another for Sanyo herself.

A gigantic tomahawk sliced through the air but missed her and placed itself into the trunk of a tree. Once Sanyo stood back up, Tsuyoi hurtled towards her and prepared himself for hand-to-hand combat strikes. He strived to blow two hits at her face, but she avoided them in time and performs her own attacks. Just as he dodged one of her hits, he attempted to strike her back while he still had the chance. But as his arm was stretched out to hit her, Sanyo jumped onto it and performed a powerful upward kick under his chin, causing him to be driven back into the tree with his tomahawk.

Kazuya verbalized a mysterious spell and summoned haunting-appearing spirits from the ground. With one swift of his hand, the spirits gracefully soared to Sanyo. But hearing the sound of ten needles behind her, she turned around and caught all of them in time to throw at the upcoming spirits and make them vanish. As the needles continued to fly straightly after her throw, they swiftly aimed at Kazuya and deeply slashed the sides of his arms and waist.

Sanyo: Yes, I know how to hear for those chemical needle attacks of yours, Meijin.

Hidden in a tree, Meijin grittily set his blowgun aside and charged for Sanyo himself. But once he was very close to her, she leaped into the air and spirally kicked him to the ground. Suddenly, a miniature tornado formed around and trapped her. Standing outside of it was Higure controlling the tornado and Logos performing a spell in order to imprison her in one of his book's pages. Out of the wind spiral, however, flew Sanyo's dagger and pierced itself cavernously into Higure's leg, causing him let go of his guard and his attack to die away. As she was released, she threw a blow directly into Tao's stomach and numerously kicked him in different parts.

Once Logos was defeated, Hageshii and Fuyuhi dashed out of the darkness and prepared their weapons' aim for their group leader. Hageshii pulled out one of his pistols and Fuyuhi was ready to fling his needles. Sanyo only smirked and flipped into the air once the weapons were fired. Since the weapons aimed at opposite ends of each other, they targeted at the people standing at the ends. The bullets that were quickly aimed for Sanyo instead aimed at Fuyuhi and injured him grisly. All the needles from Fuyuhi pierced into Hageshii and caused him to collapse.

Sanyo: Awww, there's no more?

By the end of the training, she was surrounded in a circle of her injured group mates, all either lying or kneeling on the ground and panting.

Kinno: You're strength…has…rejuvenated…impressively.

Sanyo: So it has. Yes, it is mightily impressive. Well, can't have you guys stay injured, Kaname will get pissed. Here, I'll help heal you all.


	19. Surprise Attack

Ch.19: Surprise Attack

Kaname: Where is that Sanyo and her friends? We need to leave now.

Luckily, out of the bushes she spontaneously came, along with her friends, all now healed and ready to continue their journey.

Kinno: Sorry it took a while.

Tsuyoi: Sanyo-sama had to do some healing after training.

Hageshii: Dammit she still beat me!!

Sanyo (rubbing her back): Practice makes perfect. Huh, Kazuya?

Kazuya: It does.

Aido (stretching his arms): Mmm, that was a good resting moment. Now I feel refreshed!

Ruka: Alright, I see everyone's ready to hit the road.

Kaname: Good, because I sense we're nearly there.

Later that Evening

Sanyo: Kinno, do you mind telling me what happened before I woke up from my unconsciousness?

Kinno: Well, you were brought to us by this mysterious hunter during the afternoon.

Sanyo: Wait a minute, a hunter?

Higure: Yes, we all figured he was you rescuer.

Sanyo: Hold on, now I remember. That guy shot the remaining H.A.V.E. bastards who were nearly going to kill me once I was in my weak stage. At first I thought he was going to finish me off once he destroyed the organization members, but instead he cured my wounds. And that's when I blacked out.

Logos: Yeah, but other than that nothing else really happened when you were unconscious.

Kaname halted the group and looked around the shadowy forest. The wind scattered everywhere, making eerie noises in every spot.

Ruka: What is it, Kaname-sama?

Kaname: Someone's…coming.

Footsteps crunched the dead leaves on the dirt-concealed ground. Everyone got into their fighting stance until it was clear to see who the person was. Out of the darkness arrived a young-looking man with a white and black suit. On his sides were two deadly-appearing pistols along with one huge knife on his right leg. On his left shoulder blade was a familiar fang-like symbol, meaning he was a part of the H.A.F.M.

Man (snickers): Hello, Kuran Kaname.

Out from the darkness of the branches of the trees came more members of the H.A.V.E. Keeping a steady and keen eye on the vampires, they climbed down from the high elevation down to the bottom where their leader stood.

Leader: Impressive to hear how the lady vampire behind you was able to defeat 94 percent of Group C.

Kaname: What do you want? WHERE IS MY FIANCE!?

Leader: Oh she's still clinging onto life like a little parasite, but you'll surely be defeated tonight. Men, you know what to do.

With the command, half of the group charged for the vampires with their pistols ready to fire. Fiercely, with one glare of Kaname's eyes, a strong force was pulled into the air. The atmosphere was barely visible and the group could hardly stay on their feet. But once the force died down, there was nothing left of the members that just tried to obliterate them.

Leader: Lucky shot, but can you beat _**this**_?

The other half of the group charged for the vampires again, but even quicker this time, quick enough to reach Kaname and shoot him a few times in his legs, shoulder, and stomach. This caused the other vampires to spread apart and start attacking their enemies.

Hageshii (shooting his pistols): Man, first I get my ass kicked by Sanyo and now this!

Kenmei (quickly landing by him): Hey…practice makes perfect!

As Aido began freezing his opponents with his ice abilities, he also started to do them carelessly. While circling around and freezing the members one by one, he accidentally froze Sanyo's lower body part while she leapt, leaving her stuck midway in the air.

Sanyo: Dammit Aido, what the hell!?

Aido: Sorry, my mistake!!

Immediately, she broke out of the ice and continued fighting. By the time most of the members were down, Kaname has fully recovered himself.

Kaname (announcing): Everyone, let me handle the rest of these guys.

With that, everyone leaped out of the way and gave the pureblood his space. Once again, as his eyes glared, that strong gust of force appeared and wiped out the rest of the remaining H.A.V.E. members. But as the attack died down, it was also clear to see that the leader has escaped.

Kohai: The leader, he's-

Shiki: Gone.

Kaname (growling): Dammit…if we were quicker we could've captured him when we still had the chance!!

He hit a nearby tree and made a deep hole in its trunk. That's when hope came.

Hunter: Oi, you looking for him?

The vampires looked behind them. It was the same hunter who saved Sanyo, and this time he's detained the members' leader for them.

…

Kaname (taking hold of the leader): Now tell me, where exactly in your lair my fiancé is!? I know you know who she is!! TELL ME!!

Leader: I ain't telling shit for any of you freaks.

Yuka threw a punch across his head.

Kaname: SPEAK NOW!!

Leader: Or what, pretty boy?

Aido kicked him numerously in the stomach square while Sanyo slashed her dagger at his face.

Aido: TALK, DAMN YOU!!

Leader (sighs and groans in pain): F-fine…When you reach our headquarters, there will be three pathways at first. Take the left one and turn right when you come to another fork. At the end of that pathway will be a door that'll lead you to the dungeon where we keep all of the controllable vampires in.

Kaname released the injured man and gestured his group to continue their way. But before he followed them, he went back to the hunter.

Kaname: Thank you once again, fair hunter. We would've been at another struggle if you didn't come.

Hunter: Hey, you're not the only one who wants to bring the H.A.V.E. down.

Kaname: Well not yet, I need to gain my fiancé back before any other matters.

Hunter: Is that so? Well, I must go and continue my way to Vampire Hunters Association. Good luck.

Again without another word, the mysterious hunter disappeared into the gloomy forest.

Kaname (in his mind and still staring in the direction the hunter went): …Until we meet again, hunter.

With that, Kaname turned and hurried his way back up with the rest of the group.


	20. Our Reason

Ch.20: Our Reason

The sunlight scattered across the forest grounds. The haunting forest that once existed turned into a tranquil scenario of nature. Aido shield his eyes from the rising sun.

Aido: Kaname-sama…it's day.

Kaname looked towards the escalating horizon. Upon seeing this, he led the rest of the group under an area hugely shaded by a clump load of low tree branches. He set his small pack down and dusts off the space he chose to rest on.

Kaname: We'll stop here for today. We're nearly there, just a few more miles and our journey will be complete.

Kain : Sleep tight everyone, tonight we're going to need all the strength we need in order to rescue Yuki.

Aido (yawns): I'm just glad our mission's nearly complete, I'm definitely worn out.

Sanyo sighed as a relief that they were almost there. As she lied on the ground, she stayed awake for a moment while everyone else fell fast asleep. She looked up at the branches that held the bristly pine leaves and dim blue sky that peered through the open spaces. Breathing in the cool air that passed by, she stretched her arms out and lost herself in her own thoughts.

Sanyo (in her mind): _Should I apologize to Yuki or something? Did she really have a reason in bugging me during all those times before she left with Kaname?_

She yawned as the sun ascended up higher into the sky and gradually closed her eyes to fall into a pressing slumber.

Back in the H.A.V.E Headquarters 

Council Leader: How close are they?

Council Member 1: By now they should be very close. It won't take them more than five hours to reach us. And they've already killed off two of out best groups.

Council Member 2: What do want us to do?

Council Leader: …Prepare the groups. Since they're the new lab rats coming in, why not we give them…a little greeting once they get here? It'll be perfect.

Nightfall

Kaname (shaking Aido): Aido, get up. It's time to get moving.

The orange-haired noble blinked open his eyes and gave out a satisfying yawn. He stretched out his arms widely as he got up. The rest of the group were up and ready to leave. Sanyo strapped her leather glove on and lastly stated:

Sanyo: Well, let's go take the trash out and finish up this duty.

For their last hike of the journey, the entire group ran through the dark forest. They scurried across countless areas from one lit by fireflies to another one where a colony of bats were resting in the trees. As an hour passed, they made it out of the forest and continued running towards the mountains that was ahead of them.

The region started getting colder and colder as they went forward into the direction of the mountains. But this didn't stop them. They continued pushing their way through the wintry weather for the damsel-in-distressed Yuki, who was waiting upon their arrival.

Before you knew it, it was harshly snowing and the atmosphere was freezing. The pale snow was thick on the ground and wet. But the group kept running and running to the point where their faces were completely covered in snowdrops. Kaname then stopped the group right in the middle of a vast area thickly covered in snow.

Kain: What do you sense, Kaname-sama?

Kaname slowly walked to a certain spot in the snowy field and began brushing away some of the icy substance. Following him were Ruka and Sanyo. Soon enough, a flock of hair stuck out from the ground. Kaname began to dig faster along with Ruka and Sanyo now joining him. By the time the rest of the group arrived with them, the buried material turned out to be the rotting body of a vampire. Its jaws hung open revealing its decaying fangs and its odor was incredibly repulsive.

Kohai (turning away): God I think I'm going to vomit.

Fuyuhi: What...the hell!?

Kenmei: Any ideas of where this came from?

Higure: Where else do you think?

Logos: This guy was probably one of the failed experiments of the organization.

Kaname: …We're getting nearer. I just know it.

He hurried into the thorny pine trees. Ruka quickly followed him along with everyone else.

Ruka: Kaname-sama…hold on!

Aido: Damn, he sure can forget about us fast.

Kain: Hmph, same as always you are, Hanabusa.

Spontaneously, they all stopped upon seeing Kaname waiting in front of them. When they were all reunited again, Kaname moved aside a set of branches, revealing to the group the majestically disturbing headquarters of the H.A.F.M. The black shade upon the walls gave it an ominous atmosphere and the gargoyles on the rooftops closely watched the region for anyone new to come.

Sanyo: Here it is…

Shiki: H.A.V.E headquarters.

Kaname: Let's move.

…

Three guards marched around a region near the wall. But then a few needles attached to strings stroke all of them, making each one scream out in agony. The three other guards guarding the main entrance to the headquarters' building ran to the where the screams were heard from. This gave the group an opportunity to head into the building. Aido held the door open for all of them.

Sanyo (in her mind): I knew you could do it, Fuyuhi-kun.

Aido then closed the door once everyone was in. Like what the leader who invaded them earlier said, they took the left pathway. However, halfway through the pathway, another set of members from the organization blocked their route. This time, it seemed like there were two groups combined to try and stop them; the number of them was excessively huge compared to the group in the forest.

Aido: Kaname-sama, let me and Kain handle this. You need to save Yuki.

Kaname: It's an awful lot, are you sure you and Kain want to handle this alone?

Tanjun: Count me in, I'll be glad to kick someone's ass.

Kohai (leaping onto Tanjun): And me!

Kazuya and Yuka: We'll join in too.

Hageshii: Can't forget me!

Tsuyoi: Same here.

Kaname continued to look at them but finally nodded his head.

Kaname: Good luck, all of you. Come on you guys, we're almost there.

The remaining half of the group continued the pathway toward the dungeons. When they came across a fork, they took the right one like they were told to. Kaname was able to make it to the door, but for some odd reason the rest of the group stayed behind.

Kaname: Ruka, what's wrong?!

Ruka (looking around): We can't continue.

Kaname: What do you mean?

Sanyo: There's a wall here, it's invisible. But you could feel it.

Kaname put his hand towards the air. Sanyo was right, there was something blocking the rest of them from continuing on. To make things worse, more of the hunters surrounded them once they were trapped.

Meijin: Damn it…!

Sanyo (taking out her dagger): Kaname, break that wall and go on without us! We'll be fine!

Kaname: Thank you…Sanyo.

Sanyo: Just hurry and go! Yuki needs you right now!!

With one last look and nod, he turned away from them and bust open the door to the prison where the helpless, controllable vampires were waiting for salvation. The walls were soaked in murky water from who-knows-where. Skeleton parts of the already-dead vampires were scattered in different zones and rats ran all across the water pipes.

Kaname: YUKI!!

Yuki: Kaname-sama!? Down here!!


	21. A Love to Die For

Ch.21: A Love to Die For

Kaname: Yuki, where are you!?

Yuki: DOWN HERE!!

Kaname continued to follow her voice and descended deeper into the filthy prison zone. The additional vampires in the other cells began murmuring voices to one another in hopeful tones. Each of them was wounded by unexpected attacks and weakening very quickly.

Kaname: Yuki, are you here??

Yuki: Over here Kaname-sama, I'm here!

Immediately, Kaname ran to the cell ahead of him and found the damaged Yuki in heavy chains with bloody scars all over her legs, arms, and face. Kaname summoned all the force he had in him and broke the metal bars open. With his strength again, he released Yuki of her chains and caught her when she collapsed. Yuki began to douse in tears and tightly embraced Kaname.

Kaname: Yuki…you're hurt everywhere.

Yuki (sobbing): It was horrible…Kaname-sama. I thought…you wouldn't…make it in time.

Kaname: Shh, everything's alright now. I'm here.

Yuki: Thank you, Kaname-sama.

Kaname: Alright, we'll go back out to where everyone else is and I'll take down the leader of this organization to free the rest of the imprisoned ones.

He picked Yuki up bridal style and headed back toward the doorway to the surface. But as he was getting closer to the door, it was shut and locked by a strong wind and a snicker was heard from all around. He leaped back to the bottom and held Yuki even closer.

From the ceiling landed about six of the organization's groups along with their leaders. Not also that, but two elders alighted to the grounds of the dungeons and surrounded the couple with the groups in the tight circle. Upon their appearance, Kaname figured they were council members.

Leader 1 (pointing his gun at Kaname): You're not going anywhere, _**vampire**_.

Council 1: Such disrespect for our association; coming into our dungeons and taking one of our prisoners, killing off two of our best groups, such bad behavior.

Council 2: If you don't surrender now and end this peacefully, then we're just going to have to kill you both. After you two, we'll have to immediately go after the rest of your crew.

Every one of the trapped vampires shouted in disagreement and routed for Kaname.

Kaname: What your organization is doing is outrageous. You _will_ be stopped.

Leader 2: Stopped!? Ha!

Kaname: The controlling of vampires is not possible, it's just like how you can't control humans. To think ahead and mix up science in this unecessary way would only lead to the deaths of more nnocent vampires!

Leader 3: Oh humans, that's right. Thanks for reminding me to tell you this; as soon as we're finished with the method to control vampires, there is no doubt will instantly find one for humans as well.

Leader 4: You have no idea how much power will be in our hands, vampire!

Immediate gunshots were made and the room went into havoc. The rest of the vampires shouted in chaos and disputed the organization's actions. But they still continued shooting. Out of the blue, three round substances dropped into different areas of the crowd. They all turned out to be none other than bombs when they set off and demolished a pretty good deal of the groups.

All that were left were the council elders and four remaining leaders of the now-dead groups. Yuki was still safe in Kaname's arms and wasn't injured as much. Kaname, on the other hand, was bleeding everywhere. He didn't have the strength to hold Yuki any longer and dropped her. He then collapsed himself to the ground with his wounds getting worse.

Yuki: KANAME-SAMA!!

Kaname (painfully): …Caught me…off guard…again…! Damn…

Out from the ceiling landed the hunter. He tossed a bomb in the air and caught it coolly.

Kaname: …You…

Yuki: Who…is he?

Council 1: Eh? You again??

Council 2: Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous enigmatic hunter of these forests.

Hunter: You have no right to be doing this kind of action. Members of the Vampire Hunter Association should be surrounding the entire outside area of this place at any moment. At this rate, don't you think it'll be pointless to continue fighting?

Leader 2: Try us.

The leader charged for him and began shooting his pistol away. The hunter dodged all blows and took out his own pistol, shooting it quicker at the leader and killing him. He then tossed a wide bottle to Yuki. It was filled with the same medicine that cured Sanyo.

Hunter: Spread that all around his wounds, it'll help excellently. Hurry before it's too late.

Focusing back on his battle, he charged for the fourth leader coming right at him.

Yuki looked at the medicine. It was glowing a bright purple shade. She twisted off the cap and took a dab of the medication. Opening Kaname's suit, she saw the blood of his wounds creating a river on his stomach. Spotting a major injury, she expanded the medicine all over it and waited to see what it would do. Producing a sizzling sound, the medicine started to rapidly cure the gash and terminate the bleeding.

As she continued to repair Kaname's wounds, the hunter finished off the fourth leader as he shot him continuously. But after that, the last two leaders attacked him at the same time. They shot him immediately in his legs, which caused him to collapse and drop his gun. The hunter growled in pain as he tried to get up while two leaders walked up to him. One of them kicked his gun away and chuckled. Lastly, he and his partner both aimed their pistols at him and were ready to pull their triggers.

Kaname: Hunter, stay down!!

Listening to Kaname's words, he ducked himself back down. Feeling on his back was a powerful wind that soared all around the area. Anguished cries were heard from the leaders for a moment until red substance splattered onto the ground. The hunter slowly arose once the air stream was over. Looking at the ground, he saw the macabre blood spread in different areas and on the council members, who were now paralyzed with shock.

The imprisoned vampires cheered in victory and went wild over the scent of the blood. Turning around, the hunter saw a lot on Yuki and Kaname's faces. Wiping some of the blood onto his finger, Kaname gave a relieved look and licked the blood with pleasure.

Kaname: You alright?

The hunter nodded his head 'yes'.

Kaname: Out of all the times you've aided us, this was probably your most helpful moment.

Yuki: Who are you…behind that mask?

The hunter calmly walked to the couple and knelt down to them. He unhitched the back of his metallic cover and slowly took it off. After revealing familiar lavender eyes, he took off his hood and exposed his silver hair, which has grown longer like his younger brother's.

Yuki: …Zero…!


	22. Victory and Agony, Both in One Scene

Ch.22: Victory, Agony, Both in One Scene

Yuki: …Zero…it's really you!

Zero: It has been quite a while, hasn't it Yuki?

Yuki (touching Zero's face): I thought I'd never see you again!

Looking at Zero, Kaname took in a relieved deep breath and held out his hand for Zero to shake to show his gratitude.

Kaname: Even though there were moments where you've expressed great hate towards me, I still thank you, Kiryu. I knew you'd never betray Yuki, even after she has turned into a vampire and run away with me.

Zero (serenely): Don't take it too personally, Kuran.

Yuki weakly grinned and embraced Zero, tears started to form in her eyes when Zero embraced her back.

Council Leader 1: Kiryu, Kuran…you imprudent…MONSTERS!!

Council Leader 2: Our plan was to destined to be a great sucess, yet you've already destroyed half of our organization!!

Council Leader 1: I won't stop until the remaining members of the Kuran bloodline are within my grasp!!

The first council leader charged for the three friends. Just as Kaname was about to get up, Zero held him back down.

Zero: Kaname, you need to look after Yuki. I'll take care of them.

Yuki: But Zero-!

It was too late; Zero already went for the council leader. The kicks and punches between them lasted for quite a while. For an elderly person, the council leader wasn't a slow fighter at all. In fact, just a tad bit quicker than Zero himself. With her gun, she shot Zero in his leg and spirally kicked him into the murky pond of the dungeon. The imprisoned vampires gave out an opposing roar towards this.

The council leader walked towards Zero in the water. As his head was just inches away from her feet, she aimed her gun at him.

Back Outside

All of the enemies were either mortally wounded or dead already. Shiki, Ruka, and the rest of the group were panting and worn out of energy already. Sanyo, however, still had enough to continue standing. Shiki limped over to her and requested:

Shiki: Sanyo…we've defeated all of them; the wall has vanished. Why don't you enter the door and check Kaname-sama for us?

Sanyo: You guys will be alright from here on?

Ruka: Yes, we will. Now please…go look for Kaname-sama.

Sanyo stood there for a few more minutes until she nodded her head. Turning around, she headed for the door to the dungeons.

In the Dungeons

Zero couldn't get back up. And his gun was struck out of his hand by her during the fight. His leg was injured grisly, and he was just seconds away to being shot.

Kaname (trying to get up): Kiryu-Aah!…Damn…these wounds are still hurting…!

Yuki: Oh no! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!!

Council Leader: Shut up, beast! Now to end this once and for all!! We can't have anymore exceptions; we must get you out of our way Kiryu! Die!!

The click of the gun was heard just as the trigger was about to be pulled. Yuki screamed and began to sob as she was held in Kaname's arms. But just as the council leader was about to shoot, a dagger pierced through the air and landed right through her head.

Seeing the dagger out in the front of her face covered in blood, Zero scooted away so the body wouldn't land on him. The carcass of the elder council fell flat-down into the foggy-brown pond, bleeding endlessly from the head. The second council leader back on the surface stood terrorized and pale, up on the staircases stood Sanyo with an emotionless expression on her face.

Yuki: Sanyo!?

Kaname: Hmph, I'd new you'd come in time.

Sanyo: What can I say Kuran?

Sanyo leaped down to where the events were occurring. She looked towards Zero, who was still in the pond. But that's when she realized who he also was.

Sanyo: Kiryu…the HUNTER!?

Zero: Mind-boggling, huh?

Sanyo: You tell me. I never would've guessed you'd be out here in these parts.

Zero: I go wherever unmanageable vampires are.

Sanyo: Well even so, I thank you for that time you rescued me. Never figured it'd be you.

Zero (turning his head away): Hmph.

She turned back around and looked down at Yuki.

Sanyo: Cross. Or should I say, Kur-?

A bullet shot through Sanyo's right shoulder instantly. She collapsed along with an astonished face.

Yuki: SANYO!

Groaning and turning around, Sanyo saw the second council member shaking and holding Zero's gun. His teeth were gritting and his eyes were filled with anger.

Council Leader 2: Well, we finally meet again...KATANA EUDORA!!

Sanyo: So...even a council member like you knows my name, huh?

Council Leader 2: Ha! I was hoping I'd reach the day I find you and take your blood too. Like your pathetic mother and father!

Sanyo: ...SHUT UP...!!

Council Leader 2 (taking out two red bullets from his pockets): Why not I show you something first? I'll let you know that you'll definitely be put to good use once you're in our hands. You want to know what these bullets are filled with, Eudora-san? It's a special chemical..._mixed with your parents' own bloods_. They come in quite handy I should say. It only takes_ one _of these to give out a quick, fatal harm. Once they're shot fully into the body, the chemical is released, enters the blood circulation, and kills every last blood cell within the body.

He gave out a sadistic laugh as he put the bullet back into his pocket. Sanyo gritted her fangs even tighter after seeing that the blood-colored bullet.

Council Leader 2 (taking one last look at his gun): So amazing what the power of a pureblood can do. Because of this power, I won't need you alive in order to create more new weapons.

He charged for Sanyo and began shooting fanatically. Kaname was able to move Yuki and him to a safer spot, but surprisingly, even with an injured shoulder, Sanyo immediately dodged all of them and started for the council leader as well. Kicks and more gunshots were heard in between the two. However, the council leader began gaining the upper hand of the battle when he aimed his throwing knives deep into Sanyo's legs. Horrible wounds were made on her and she was unable to move them out.

Council Leader 2: Hurts doesn't it? !

He pointed and clicked his gun at Sanyo's head.

Council Leader 2: Your family was a real pain in the ass. Why must it be so difficult to beat you guys down? As soon as I'm finished with you, it'll be complete!

Sanyo: Why don't you leave my family out of this, you twisted son-of-a-!

The council leader strikes her across the head with his pistol. Once she collapsed, he pointed his gun towards her again.

Council Leader 2: Hmph, how very rude. And to be born from such a powerful family, what a joke! Haven't your parents taught you any manners?

Yuki: STOP IT!! Sanyo, get up!!

Sanyo: Yuki...stay...out of this!! It's none of...your business!!

Yuki: STOP BEING SO STUBBORN, SANYO!! You may want to do everything on your own on the outside because you have no faith in rest of the world. But on the inside I can see that you're begging for help just as much as anyone else!! Right now I'm encouraging you to prove this guy that he's wrong!!

Sanyo: FOR GOD'S SAKE SHUT UP CROSS!!

Yuki: NO! I'm done just standing around here!! NOW GET UP!!

Sanyo: ...Why Cross...why? After all I've done to you in the past...why do you still help me!?

Council Leader 2: Haha, yes, answer it princess. Why would you help such a hateful monster who has only hurt you? It's pretty pathetic of one to help his/her enemy.

Yuki (clenching her fists): First of all, I know she's not my enemy. And secondly, I'm helping her because I know deep down inside she's asking for it. There's no one in this world...who can do everything alone, _**no one**_.

Sanyo looked at Yuki. No one has ever gone this far to help her remove her pain, it just felt strange. Usually people would just back off when she told them to, but Yuki still continued to try and help her no matter how angry she got. Tears began to stream down from Sanyo's eyes.

_Sanyo (in her mind): Yuki, even if you've never felt the pain I have, even if we're not friends, you still care so greatly as if I was your sister or something. Why...? You indeed are weird, Cross._

Yuki: Now I'm telling you again Sanyo, GET UP!!

Council Leader 2 (clicking his gun): Okay, now I think this is the part where you're finished!!

Yuki: NOOOOOO!!

But right when he shot his pistol, Sanyo somehow gained the strength to move away in time. She was shaking as she was standing up, but was ready for whatever blow that would come at her. More gunshots were fired around the area, but every one of them was dodged in a matter of no time. As soon as Sanyo was close enough to the leader, she performed every kick and punch here and there on his body. But he wasn't giving up either; he continued to fire his gun.

Their battle at this point was even quicker. So quick that Yuki and the others weren't even able to catch a glimpse of their moves. However, during the quarrel as the two were near the murky pond and the gunshots continued to fly all around the air, a voice spontaneously shouted in agonizing pain. Yuki immediately knew it was Sanyo's and saw shape of her body land into the water.

As Sanyo continued to stay down in the muddy stream, the council leader got closer and closer to where she landed and prepared his gun to fire.

Council Leader 2: This...is the last...time I'm-

Only one shot of his gun was heard until Yuki leapt onto him and bit his neck. He rashly tried to get her off by shooting his gun like a maniac, but that only ended up wasting his bullets. As Yuki continued biting his neck, she drained all the blood out from it until he no longer had the energy to stand up. She continued to drink…and drink…and drink until the last council leader splashed into the water.

She quivered from all the action but was still relieved. Kaname limped toward Yuki from one side while Zero came to her from the other. Once they were both near her, Kaname wiped the blood from Yuki's mouth while Zero wrapped his arm around her. But when Yuki turned around for Sanyo, all she saw was her body, dead and silently floating in the water with bullet marks on her body.

At the top of the stairs, Shiki and the rest of the crew watched in distress as they saw the deceased pureblood drift miserably yet also beautifully in the misty stream.

Kinno: …No…

Shiki: S-she's…dead…


	23. Start All Over Again

Ch.23: Start All Over Again

Even though the trapped nobles and purebloods in the cells were cheering for the deaths' of the council leaders, Shiki, Yuki, and the rest of them were terrified to see the position Sanyo was currently in. Yuki started to form huge beads of tears while the entire group leaped down to where the pond was. Zero and Kaname looked away with grief.

Kinno slowly walked into the water forward to where the girl of his dreams was floating in an atmosphere of melancholy. But halfway through there, Shiki rushed past him and got to her before he did. Once her body was at his stomach, Shiki slowly brushed her unkempt hair aside and stroked her cheek. Small tears slid down from his bright blue eyes to his chin. Deliberately, he lifted her up from the water and put his lips onto her forehead.

But even so, he still couldn't hold back the tears. He continued to sob as his lips rested on her pale brow. Kinno later joined him as he came up to Sanyo and smoothed her hair.

Kaname (painfully): It can't be helped, you guys. I'm sorry.

Later in the Hallway Where Aido and Kain Were 

Kaname (with Yuki in his arms): Aido-kun, Kain-kun, lead your group to the back where the dungeons are located. Once you get there, create a way out for all the nobles and the purebloods trapped in there. I already sent Ruka and her group to do the same thing with the C-leveled vampires in their location. Hurry, members of the Vampire Hunters Association are waiting on the hunter's command to enter the place and make their investigations.

Aido: Understood, Kaname-sama.

Kain: Alright guys, let's go.

With the other half of Sanyo's gang, Kain and Aido lead them to the back where Kaname just fought. Kaname watched them run down the pathway until they were no longer to be seen. But coming from an end was Fuyuhi with blood stained on his shirt.

Kaname: How did you do with the outside guards, Fuyuhi-kun?

Fuyuhi: I took care of them, but I didn't go to hard on them either. How are you guys; where's Sanyo-sama?

Kaname only looked away with hurtful eyes while Yuki buried her sad face within his chest. Fuyuhi gave a puzzled expression at this.

Fuyuhi: Please, Kaname. What has happened to her!?

But Kaname still didn't speak. So Fuyuhi ran to the further area where the others were to check for themselves. Coming from another direction, Ruka walked toward the Kuran sibings.

Ruka: Did you send Aido and the rest?

Kaname: Yes, they should be doing fine with them. How're you doing with the C-levels and the rest of the council leaders?

Ruka: We have the council leaders on tight hostage with the aid of the C-levels. But it's not just the council leaders, we've also caught the remaining hunting groups and members of the experimenting group. The C-levels are the biggest group of vampires this organization caught, they are able to help us easily.

Kaname: Very good. Be sure to lock all of the hostages in the vampire dungeons where the Vampire Hunters Association is able to find them. Once you have completed that, the C-levels must leave immediately.

Ruka: Yes, Kaname-sama. But Shiki still isn't doing very well.

Kaname: He's still in a lot of pain huh? Looks like it's going to take a while before he's back to his normal self again.

...

Once every mentally stable vampire was released and the hostages were in their cells, the vampire hunters came storming in groups to settle the issue once and for all. Kaname and the rest snuck out the back of the headquarters before the hunters entered the gates. Once everyone was out, Yuki and Kaname were the last to exit the headquarters.

But before continuing with the rest of the group, Kaname and Yuki spotted Zero standing on the wall, now back in his metallic mask and black trench coat.

Kaname: Kiryu, whether if you did tell the vampire hunters that we were here or not, you still earn my thanks a thousand times .

Zero: You don't have to worry, I didn't.

But that's when Yuki remembered the promise Zero made to her before she left Cross Academy.

Yuki: Um, Kaname-sama, do you mind if I have a word with Zero alone? I'll meet you in the front in a few minutes.

Kaname (nodding his head and stroking her cheek): Alright, but be quick about it.

As soon as Kaname was out of sight, Yuki faced Zero intently with questioning eyes.

Yuki: Why did you tell Kaname-sama to let the stable vampires to be released? Why did you even help him all this time to rescue me?

Zero didn't say a word, but the expression of his eyes told her that he knew what she was talking about.

Yuki: I thought there would be nothing to make you change your mind on vampires, Zero. You said the next time you faced me would also be the time you would kill me. From the way I see it, after we defeated the H.A.V.E, you could've continued to hold Kaname, me, and the rest of us hostage and slaughter us all. But you didn't...

The wind's echoes were heard clearly in the cold atmosphere. Zero's eyes were down and he hesitated for a long period of time before he spoke again.

Zero: Well, for one thing, I wasn't assigned to kill any vampires this time. The most I was supposed to do was help the rest of the vampire hunters track down the H.A.V.E. Orders are orders, that's all I can say. That is why I released the stable vampires; the purebloods, the nobles, and the commons.

Zero (continuing): Secondly, the H.A.V.E was doing things that could've made issues more troublesome. They were an organization that neither I nor the Vampire Hunters Association would've agreed with. I'd rather deal with a small amount of uncontrollable vampires rather than the entire race turned into weapons for humans to go against other humans. That would only cause one big world war. It would only cause a hundred times greater threat to innocent people. But that doesn't mean I have forgotten my promise to kill you. For now, I shall let you go; back to living your peaceful life with Kaname. But some day, just some day, it needs to happen.

Zero turned around in an attempt to leap off the wall and leave until Yuki concluded with one last question.

Yuki: Or could it be...that you still see me as the same friend back when we were at Cross Academy? Zero, I can gurantee you that it wouldn't hurt to still feel that way even though I'm a vampire.

A huge dropping feeling just occured within Zero's stomach. At this point his mind was lost in confusion. He knew a few months ago he vowed to kill her, yet now at the moment it's a huge relief to see her safe. When he looks at Yuki, he is only able to see the same caring and hard-working friend he once knew. But Shizuka's bite marks still haven't disappeared from his neck yet. He responded back to her with these last words:

Zero: You'll see me again, just wait. Believe me. Farewell, Yuki.

Within a flash, Zero leapt off the wall and vanished into the snowy depths of the mountains. Yuki kept on staring at the spot where Zero stood until Kaname's hand patted her shoulder. Knowing this, Yuki made her way with Kaname to where the others were.

...

Two days later, the crew sucessfully completed their journey out of the mountains. On the night of the second day, they gave their last looks at the spot where they performed Sanyo's burial. Since a coffin was nowhere near in sight at all, they decided to just settle her body incredibly deep into the ground under the soft, brown dug-up soil. A pile of multi-colored roses stood stately and unsoiled upon the burial's surface.

Fuyuhi: What are we going to do without her now?

Tsuyoi: We'll stay strong, for her.

Kazuya: Like how she always did with us.

Kaname: I'm sorry, you guys.

Kinno: Don't worry, Kaname. I know she'll always be inside of me somewhere.

Aido: Hmph, never expected her to just die like this.

Aido's comment was resulted into a bash on the head by Kain.

Everyone took one last look at the dead spot of the pureblood before leaving when they heard Kaname's call. But as everyone left, Shiki remained sitting and continued staring at the pile of roses. Seeing him like this, Kinno went back over to the spot and took his seat near Shiki.

Kinno: Hey, you alright?

Shiki: I…never kept my promise. I swore I'd protect her…but-

Kinno: It's alright. I felt the same way too.

Shiki: Such strong remorse, is that how it feels?

Kinno: True. But I bet she did it all to help Kaname and Yuki.

Shiki: I thought…Kaname didn't mean anything to her.

Kinno: Perhaps… she's learned something on this trip.

Kaname called out once more for Shiki and Kinno. So following his command, the two got up headed down the road back to the academy.

**...**

**In the Darkness…**

_**Sanyo: Where am I? It's…dark everywhere…**_

**A light slowly began appearing in front of her. Two dark shapes started to emerge from it. Sanyo prepared herself for what was coming. The silhouettes grew bigger and bigger until it was to clear to see who it was, their faces grandly beautiful and their smiles highly comforting. **

_**Sanyo: Mother…Father…?**_

_**Ikono (mother): So, you're just going to end your life here without forgiving yourself for what you've done? **_

_**Sanyo: What? You knew? **_

_**Shinda (father): Don't think we can't see your actions. We're connected to you in every way, because you're our daughter.**_

_**Ikono: You really haven't been giving others a chance, have you?**_

_**Sanyo (sighs): No, I haven't apparently. **_

_**Ikono: Sanyo, whatever has happened in the past doesn't count as being a part of the present or your future. The pain may be excruciating, but there is always a way to get rid of it. **_

_**Shinda: And that certain way can be attained by creating bonds with others and making friendships. **_

_**Ikono: And not just with those who share the same pain as you. You must befriend a variety of others who'll know how to rid the aching of your troubles.**_

_**Sanyo: It looks like I've been a jerk to Yuki a bit too much. **_

_**Shinda: If you've been begging for a cure to your pain, then take what one has to offer you. **_

_**Ikono: You can start all over again.**_

_**Sanyo: Does that mean…I can also be forgiven? **_

_**Ikono: Of course. **_

_**Shinda: Now go back, and refresh yourself. **_

**In the stream of luminosity, Sanyo's father walked back towards where the light was beaming from. Before her mother disappeared with him, she turned back to her daughter and finally stated: **

_**Ikono: We know the light will reach you somehow. **_

**Giving one last warm smile to Sanyo, Ikono turned to the bright doorway that awaited her and finally departed. **

_**Sanyo: Mother, father, thank you. **_


	24. Darkness into Light

Ch.24: Darkness into Light

Just as the group was back in the academy, they were immediately on their way to the Moon Dorms. Every one of them was exhausted from the piercing journey they just so happened to survive.

Aido (yawning): Oh good, morning time is here. Just the right time to finally sleep _inside_ and _on a bed_ rather than the freaking ground.

Hageshii: Yeah, I feel you, Aido-kun.

Ruka: I'm just glad our rescue was successful.

Shiki: But the loss of one of us was returned in payment.

Aido looked back at the gloomy looking Shiki. Feeling repentant for the young vampire, he stepped through the others all the way to the back with him.

Aido: Don't worry Shiki. I'm pretty sure everything will be alright.

Shiki: ...Whatever.

Aido: No, really I do. In fact, I bet Sanyo is watching us from the sky already.

Shiki looked at the orange sky. Seeing the clouds drift by the setting sun's rays, he imagined a heaven that was currently holding Sanyo's spirit at peace. The breeze swept through his messy hair. His sapphire eyes started to get a bit watery, but he held back the tears. Looking up at such a divine scenario, he prayed deep in his thoughts:

_**I hope you're thinking of me, Sanyo…**_

Three Days Later

Kaname walked through the hallways of the academy he once attended. Everything seemed to remain the same, but that was something that pleased him as he was back in the school. When he arrived at the door of the medical room, he entered and saw Yuki peacefully resting like an elegant sleeping beauty.

Kaname: Just four more days my love. When you're fully healed, we'll get right back to where we started from; recreating our family.

Silently, he walked out of the room and closed its door. He headed down to outside where the night class had just escaped the usual crowd of yapping girls.

Kinno: How's Yuki, Kaname-sama?

Kaname: I believe she's getting much better. It won't be too long until she's back on her feet again.

Kinno: I'm glad to hear that.

Kain (sighing): I'm still so tired from the journey, and the girls are making me tired even more.

Aido: Talk about not accepting the fans for the first time.

Spontaneously, the eardrum-popping noise of what sounded like the cheer of a thousand Day Class girls came from behind the Night Class students. Kinno and the rest of them turned to see what the commotion was about. At first, the yells continued to vibrate through the air, but then a dark shadow cast ahead to where the Night students were standing. As the shadow started to close in, it was also becoming clearer to see who its owner was.

Kohai: No…way…

Yoru: How can it be!?

Hageshii: Are you serious!?

Kinno: But…I thought…!!

Sanyo continued to limp her way towards the academy building in her dirt-covered suit. Her legs no longer contained the daggers that pierced into her from her battle, but now were draped in the bandages from a roll she brought with her. The bandages were all heavily blood-stained and dirty, but nevertheless they proved to be quite supporting of her wounds. Her right arm was injured, so she had her left hand support it by holding down on the wound. Her face had dozens of scratch marks on it and her lips were extremely dry.

The Night Class stood in shock, especially Shiki and Kinno. They were astounded by the fact that Sanyo actually survived her death. And just by looking at her suit, they could tell that she dug her way out of her burial spot.

Sanyo: What? I'm pretty sure you've seen uglier things than this.

Sanyo's friends couldn't help but tackle the pureblood. Kinno and Hageshii embraced her as tight as anyone else could do while everyone else crowded around her, making comments on how much they were surprised to see her survival.

Tanjun: I can't believe you survived!

Meijin: We thought you were a goner for sure.

Logos: And to dig your way out of your grave…!

Shinja: Never expected that now!

Kinno: Thank God you were only unconscious!!

Sanyo: Guys, don't get off me now then you're really going to kill me.

Respecting her order, all of them gave her space. Once released, Sanyo made her way to Kaname's pack until Shiki came up to her. Completely speechless, he took both of her hands and kissed her on her forehead. His time of holding in his tears was over; small droplets began to stream down his face.

Shiki (whispering): I'm sorry…

Sanyo: …No…_I'm_ sorry, for everything…_I accept your love_…

Shiki's eyes widened. A rush went down his spine. His grasp on Sanyo's hands loosened and allowed her to make her way to Kaname.

Going up to the famous Kuran prince, she bowed and asked him a favor.

Sanyo: Kuran…is it possible that…I can see your sister for a moment? I have some apologies I need to pour out.

Kaname: …Very well, if your willing to make everything right with her.

Sanyo: Yes, but not just with her, but also with you. I know I've shown great disrespect to you in the past, and I want to you to accept my apology.

Kaname gave her thoughtful eyes.

Kaname: Don't worry; I do accept your apology, in return for helping me rescue Yuki.

Sanyo: Thank you, Kaname-kun.

Kaname: Yuki's just up in the hospital room. She might be awake by now.

Sanyo: Alright, thank you again.

Slowly making her way to the hospital room, the rest of the group looked at her as she limped her way into the academy building.

Ruka: Well what do you know; she has indeed learned something on this journey.

Aido: You know it could be her way of tricking us, then that way she'll get back at us for burying her alive.

Kinno hit him across the face.

Kain: I really doubt that.

Kinno: Sanyo-sama is not that kind of person. She doesn't get back at others for such an accident.

…

The numerous stairs that carried Sanyo up to the hospital room seemed endless. She was particularly tired herself, but she knew she her apology to Yuki couldn't wait either. Every step she took was another ache in the legs. But once she reached the top, she was relieved and knew she only had a few more steps to go.

Finally coming to the door of her destination, she took in a deep breath and tugged onto the handle. Pulling it, she slowly opened the door and peeked inside. There was Yuki, sitting up in her bed and calmly looking out her window. When opening the door fully, Sanyo stepped in.

Yuki turned around; her eyes were astonished to see what was in front of her. A shroud of silence roamed the area for a moment before Sanyo limped even closer to Yuki's bed.

Sanyo: Hello there, Yuki.

Yuki (jumping to the side of her bed and shaking like she saw a ghost): …Sanyo…you…

Sanyo: Yes, surprising isn't it?

Yuki (still shaking): More than that! I can't believe you were actually alive! W-what…or how…b-but just…how were you able-!?

Sanyo: Hey, let's just say I'm an unstoppable vampire. Heh, well to tell you the truth, the bullet didn't fully make its way into my heart. Knocked me out quite a bit I'll admit, but it was stuck halfway into my chest when I dug my way out out of my burial.

The thought of Sanyo coming out of her grave sent a chill up Yuki's spine. But after seeing Sanyo nearly fall due to her injuries, she realized she needed medical treatment quickly.

Yuki (attempting to leave her bed): Oh, you're in such pain; I'll go get the headmaster right away!

Sanyo (gesturing Yuki to sit back down): No Yuki, don't. I came here to tell you something.

Yuki: Huh? But, what about your-

Sanyo (limping to Yuki's bed and taking a seat beside her): Don't worry about me, I'm fine. It's you who needs the attention; I've really acted like someone who deserves wounds.

Yuki: Um…what's this about, Sanyo?

Sanyo: I just want to apologize, for everything I said and did to you in the past. In the beginning, I thought all humans were monsters and heartless. I treated them all with disrespect and cruelty. But when you encouraged me at that time in the dungeons, that's when I figured that maybe not all humans were evil. You were actually one to care to show me hope, which was very different in my opinion.

Yuki: That's because I can't stand of having to look at the pain of others. I want to help others as much as I can like I did with Zero. And who cares if I don't know them, I might even become friends with them while I try to help.

Sanyo: …Is that why, Yuki…? You can't help looking at another person's pain? So you decide to help them…and possibly befriend them during the process?

Yuki: That is correct.

Sanyo: …You _are_ weird…

Yuki: Yes, it does sound a bit odd. But know this, _what's worse than having pain is when you have it but no one bothers to help cure it_.

Sanyo: Then, that's what people like you are in this world for.

Yuki nodded her head. Sanyo looked down at the floor for a few seconds until finally lifting her head up slowly.

Sanyo: Maybe…there is such hope in life.

Yuki: Not 'maybe'. _There is_.

Sanyo looked outside. Everywhere was pitch dark by now and the Night Class should've already begun their lessons. She looked at the moon in its crescent shape. Seeing it shine so bright like this during the night made her think of the trustworthiness in life.

_Sanyo (in her mind): To shine so vividly…Does that mean one is burning with hope and such confidence? Burning with faith for his/her future? _

She finally looked back at the Kuran princess and bowed her head.

Sanyo: Kuran Yuki, will forgive me?

Looking at her pleading eyes, Yuki knew that she was deeply asking for it. Upon willing to give her another chance, she spread a smile on her face and nodded.

Yuki: Of course I forgive you, Sanyo.

Sanyo: Truly?

Yuki: Yes, truly.

With that said, Sanyo, for the first time in years, gave out a smile and bowed once more to Yuki. But with her wounds still hurting, she nearly fell onto the floor. Luckily, Yuki caught her in time to help her back up.

Yuki: Why not I go get the headmaster, huh? Your injuries still look pretty bad.

Sanyo: Sure, sounds good to me.

Fortunately, Yuki didn't need to get up for the headmaster just walked in with a tray of food for her. But as to seeing Sanyo, he almost dropped it.

Headmaster Cross: H-h-hey…how, what…Sanyo since when did you…I thought…YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!! I-IT'S A MIRACLE!!

Yuki (chuckling): Yes, dad, she actually survived. Surprising huh?

Headmaster Cross: Sanyo-sama is alive!! Of course it's surprising!!

Sanyo: Hey, you're just not going to continue being surprised and actually leave me hurting here are you?

Headmaster Cross: Oh um right, forgive me Sanyo. You really do need medical treatment straight away!

So the headmaster set the tray of food down on a nearby table and immediately helped Sanyo up from the bed. When reaching the doorway, Sanyo glimpsed back at Yuki and gave her one last smile, as note of saying 'thank you' to her.

**Yuki's View**

**Four days ever since she returned and just today, I saw Sanyo looking healthy again when she was walking with her group in the back of the rest of the Night Class. I knew I would be free from the hospital bed very soon as well. **

**When I looked at her, she seems to have become a completely different person. She was smiling and that look of hope was just spread all over her face. I knew my help would be worth bugging her and such, I just knew it. In the future, I hope she will reach new bonds and continue keeping her head up. **

**I'll never forget an experience like this. Just thinking of how Sanyo and her group came to rescue me tingled the thought of them showing their cares. Maybe they weren't so heartless at all; maybe they did actually care this entire time. Either way, I have infinite thanks to give to them for helping me. **

**This story contains the tale of their learning of bonds and true power. And this story holds **_**her**_** evolution of darkness into light. **


End file.
